


Wingless

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, Mentioned Mutilation, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 34,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: First line of the story is a writing prompt I found on Pinterest.I was dying, and in my last hour, I prayed. I prayed to a character in a book. Imagine my surprise when he showed up...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, so any and all mistakes are mine. If you find one, please tell me.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy my little fancies. I try to keep to canon as much as possible, but this simply isn't canon, so I am sure to deviate!

All that I had left of my wings was a single, solitairy feather. I found it, oddly enough. It just landed on the floor of the warehouse, next to my hand. I felt it brush my shackled hand and in a flash I knew it was mine, so I grabbed it. Let me explain something first. I am no angel. I have never, ever been to Heaven, not even a town with that name. Yet I do... Did have wings. I'm human, but with an extra feature, so to speak. No, no-one knew about it. They could not be seen, not even by me. But I felt them, used them and gotten used to them. And now they were gone. Not that it mattered much, the wounds that the removal of my extra feature had ruptured, were bleeding me out rappidly. Unbidden, a prayer formed in my mind. I'm not religious, never have been. As far as I knew the angel I was starting to pray to, only existed in books. I guess bleeding out makes ones brain turn to putty. ' _Castiël, angel of Thursday, please help me. I.. I'm dying. My wings are torn off, and.. and.. I.. I.. I just wish I knew why..._'

I heard wings flapping. From my position, on my knees, hands and feet chained to the warehouse floor so they could easily get to my wings, I couldn't see what bird it was though it probably was a pigeon. Jealous, I thought ' _Must be nice, being a pigeon. No-one to come in and just rip off your limbs._ ' When I heard a deep, gravelly voice, I thought I must be hallucinating. "Oh no... You weren't lying! How did you get in this situation?" I could barely lift my head, but I tried. When I could see who the voice belonged to, I couldn't help it. Despite my agony, I laughed. It sounded wheezed and weak, but I freaking laughed. "Oh my...you even... have... a trenchcoat..." The darkhaired head tilted to the side adorably. "Yes, I do.. I am uncertain as to why this is of import, but it apparently is to you. I think it might be better if we save you." We? Running feet echoed through the empty warehouse.

From my place on the floor I saw tho pairs of scuffed bikerboots stomp into view. "Cas... Oh crap!!! Can't you heal her?" A deep, gruff voice, though not as deep as the first voice. A thud next to my head. A pair of knees in tatty, faded jeans had hit the floor next to my shackled hands. "Here, let me get those..." a soft voice soothingly said. Then it got a little louder, but not angry, rather worried if I, in my weakened state, was any judge. "Cas, get to healing, please... She's bleeding out!!!" Two fingers were pressed against my forehead, and from the point they touched a tingling feeling spread through my battered body and concentrated mainly around my shoulderblades. It felt warm, comforting and very, very nice. The burning, pulsating agony of my torn wings eased and dulled to a throbbing, akin to a scraped knee. Then the pain just faded away. I tried moving my back. It felt fine, apart from the unnatural light feeling. After years of carrying the weight of my wings, my body felt unbalanced and weird.

The long, nimble fingers that had been working on my shackles brushed the soft skin that came free. "Dean, how are the ankles coming? I'd like to get out of here." More fingers brushing my ankles. "Damn it, Sammy... I'm working fast as I can." the deep, gruff voice replied. "Those asshats used the rustiest shackles in the world, besides, they put a iron rod in the hollows of her knees through which the chains run. I'm afraid I might hurt her if I accidently yank them." My head swam. I must still be hallucinating. Sam, Dean, Cas... My absolute favorite characters from my absolute favorite bookseries. "She will be ok, Dean. I healed her completely, so the abrasions and bruising from said rod are gone." I shook my head. If dying meant you stopped feeling pain, and hallucinated your favorite characters, I was all for it. Warm, slender hands pulled me in an upright position. "C'mon, fight this off. Cas healed you, you should be fine." I opened my eyes and stared into the dreamiest hazel eyes, set in a sweet, handsome face. One of the slender hands released me to run through the shoulderlength, darkblonde hair. "Oh my Chuck." I breathed. "But you're not real!"


	2. Chapter 2

He flashed the cutest smile, which lit up his features. "There... You're free." the gruff voice behind me said, and I felt the shackles fall from my ankles. I turned around and did a double take. Candyapple green eyes in a beautifully symetric face and short sandy hair. "You are even more stunning than I imagined..." I managed. He let out a wry chuckle. "I'm guessing you read Chuck... Great. Fangirl?" The last word was uttered with some bitter undertone. "Hey..." I scoffed. "I am, but I also know that you guys have a tough life, and are not there for us fans to fawn about. So, I am sorry, Dean, but I won't start trying to rope you." His eyebrows shot up, surprise twinkling in his green eyes. "I guess you're no Becky..." Suddenly, with the sound of flapping wings, a figure appeared behind him. "Dean, I have seen demons approaching. We should hurry." It was the guy in the trenchcoat, with the gravelly voice. He turned his beautiful, cerulean eyes to me, and I felt awed. He was absolutely gorgeous too. "Mother of monsters..." I gasped, making him tilt his head again. "You must be the most adorable and handsome angel of the Lord!!" Sam chuckled and Dean coughed, probably to hide his own chuckle. "Thank you for your compliment, but actually, Samandriël had the titel of Heaven's cutest." Somehow it sounded defeated and sad. "Geez Cas! Lighten up. How's she to know... Chuck stopped writing after the Apocalypse." Dean intervened and nodded to Sam, who picked me up. "Let's go. I'm sure you don't want to meet demons."

I moaned. "I've had my fill of those mooks." With a grim set to his jaw, Dean nodded. "I thought those asshats were the ones who put you in this situation. C'mon, hon, we'll put you in my Baby and get you some place safe." I picked up the pace instantly. No matter that I was fangirling... I had to see Baby!!! I loved classic cars! When we left the warehouse, I saw her... Black, sleek and beautiful. "Oh, would you look at her!" I called and started circling her. I didn't touch her, but I did let my eyes scan her whole body. Chrome twinkled in the sunlight and the black paint gleamed like a fat calf in the moonshine. I turned to Dean. "She is beautiful! No wonder you love her." He scratched his neck with a pleased look in his pretty eyes. "Thanks. You should hear her purr." Sam stood next to the passenger door. "Yeah, could you two sing Baby's praise later? Demons coming, remember?" Abashed Dean opened his door and let me in. "Right you are, Sam. Let's haul ass."

Cas slid next to me and I felt a little uneasy under his deepblue, scrutinising gaze. I felt a blush creeping up my face. "Castiël..." His gaze softened a bit. "Yes?" Now I was free and healthy, the timbre of his voice made something in my stomach vibrate along. "I... Ehm.. I'd like to thank you for listening to my prayer. I know you are very busy." His mouth curled up a bit. "I had to come. You said your wings were torn off. That was enough to pique my interest." I shifted in my seat. "I hope your not angry at me. I did have wings, I swear." This time the smile came through and softened his whole face. "I know. I could see the wreckage the demons left you with." Wait, what? "You could?" I asked incredulously. I had never even seen them... And they were my wings! He tilted his head. "Of course... Why wouldn't I?" From the front seat, Dean shot a glance back to us, before paying attention to the road again. "Cas, not to be one to throw a spanner in the works, but ehm... I saw it too." What?! Sam shot his brother a glance and turned to us. "Yeah... Honestly... Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat back, stunned. "You what?!" Cas said it with me in unison, and I couldn't tell who was more surprised, him or me. I clutched my feather in my fist. It was a small, downey thing by the feel of it, but I clung to it like it was a life raft. Next to me, Cas' face was a picture of confusion. "How? You've never seen my wings, not even after...." His voice trailed off sadly. Sam reached out to him and patted his knee awkwardly. "I don't know, Cas, but we'll find out what is wrong here." Cas smiled sadly at him, only partially reassured. He turned to me, still scrutinising me, his blue eyes searing into my very soul. "You know what has me confused..." he said after a bit. "Besides the fact that we appear to be able to see angelwings?" Dean interjected. Cas shot him an angry glare before looking me straight in the eyes. "That I'm not able to sense your Grace..." I actually blushed. "I... I don't think I ever had Grace."

This caused a stunned silence in the car. "You... You're kidding, right? How in the Hell did you get wings then?" Dean managed to get out after minutes of exchanging glances with Cas and Sam. I shrugged, not at ease, and very aware of the lack of weight on my shoulders. "I don't know. First I thought I was going crazy. Having dellusions of grandure. But when I found I could somehow increase my speed a bit when flapping them, and get warm wrapping them around me, I was starting to think it was more that they existed but not visible to the naked eye." I glanced around, only to meet interested looks. "Then I could feel the plumage. First time that happened, I thought someone was teasing me, but I was alone." Dean opened his mouth, looked around at me and suddenly grinned.

"You said you're a fangirl, right? So you checked for coldspots, flickering lights... The works, am I right?" I couldn't help it, I grinned too. "Hells yeah. First thing I thought off. But no... Nothing of the kind." I sought his green eyes in the rearview mirror. He winked. "Smart girl. So no ghosts. How did you figure it was your wings?" I ran the downey feather up and down the palm of my hand. It felt comforting and I sighed. "It was a frosty night in Februari, and I had a nasty cold. So I wrapped my wings around me to get a bit of warmth. Next thing know I feel like I'm wrapped in a feather boa. Those things tickle!" Cas nodded next to me. "Hmmm. I heard that." Now it was my turn to tilt my head quizzically. He smiled. "I have heard that angel feathers tickle far worse than bird feathers." I looked at my hands. I was still trailing the invisible feather over my palm and my hand twitched at times, when it tickled across sensitive spots. Sam followed my gaze and cocked his head a bit. "Is that... One of yours?" My eyes snapped up to his. "You can see it?" He raised his eyebrows in an apologetic way. "Yeah, I can... Is that odd?" I gulped. "Well, you, and Dean and Castiël are the first ever to see any of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Cas frowned and Dean and Sam exchanged looks again. I was starting to see what the books meant by saying they could have conversations with their eyes. "Well, we're almost home now, so you and Cas can hit the books, or maybe Cas can pop upstairs, see what he can find out there." Dean said to his brother after a while. "Home? Wha... You guys have a home?" I looked around, not knowing what I was expecting. Maybe an old house, a bit dilapitated, but comfy, or a nice bungalow, with high hedges for privacy. But I saw nothing of the kind. Sam smiled. "Yeah... Our grandfather, from dad's side, left it to us, so to say. We normally don't take people there, but I think hiding you from Crowley and his goonies is paramount now."

"Crowley? The crossroads demon? Why would he be interested in me? I never dealt my soul." Sam smiled again. "He's gone up in the world since Chuck stopped writing. He is the King of Hell nowadays. So, yeah, I'd say he is very much interested in you. Odds are he sent those blackeyed bastards after you in the first place." My blood turned to ice. "Oh crap..." My hand curled around my feather protectively. I didn't like the sound of that. King of Hell. I thought Crowley ruthless and cunning. A dangerous person to have sit on a throne... Especially the throne of a place like Hell. I wanted to curl my wings around me, but I couldn't, so I burrowed into Baby's upholstery as much as I could. I felt very small and scared. A brooding silence fell inside the car, as it sped down a blacktop two lane road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter just wouldn't get longer... next one will be beter.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around me in awe... This "home" the Winchesters mentioned was just... Wow! Everything a bookloving, semi-nerd like me could want. A big old library as the main living quarters, filled chock-a-block with all kinds of old, musty, wonderful looking books. Sam motioned to a chair at the big table, with an inlay of the world map. I lowered myself in it slowly, still letting my eyes take in every inch of the place. Dean casually walked up to a cabinet with a lamp on top. "Beer?" he asked, without bothering to look around. Castiël cleared his throat before saying: "Dean, the girl just had her wings torn off... I think she..." He never got to finish. "Yeah, you're right, Cas." Dean cut in and he took a crystal decanter and a matching glass from next to the lamp. He poured the amber liquid into the glass and passed it to me. "She will need a stiffer drink after that." he continued and winked at Cas, who did a master eyeroll with those oceanblue orbs.

I took the drink gratefully and drank a good mouthfull. My shoulders still felt oddly light and my head was filled with marshmallow fluff, instead of my normal brain. The three men all gathered around me and sat down. Dean casually placed his butt on the tabletop, Cas sat in a chair next to him. Sam pulled a chair around and this completed the semi-circle. "So..." he began. "... You are saying you never had Grace, but you did have wings." Dean punched his arm, hard enough to move him, yet soft enough not to hurt. "You know she had wings, stupid. You're seeing the remnants, arent you?" Remnants... The word made me shiver. For once I was glad that I couldn't see my wings, or what was left of them. "It's ok, Dean..." I almost whispered it. "I can handle this. I have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh brother... I promised a longer chapter... I know my Muse is being fickle!


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes. I am saying that I never had Grace, but did have wings. And the demons came and took me. They brought me to the warehouse and paraded me in front of a guy. He looked pretty beat up and they treated him like a prisoner. He was shackled and all, so I'm guessing he wasn't a demon." Cas frowned at that. "The leader of the demons asked him if I was 'one of them'." My fingers placed the air quotes and I saw Dean's mouth twitch as he flashed a look at Cas. Cas ignored him. "Did he mention the name of the non-demon?" he wanted to know. I strained my memory. "I think he did... Jehoël? Is that a name?" Cas' face became a mask of pain. "Yes.. Yes it is. I thought he had perished." His blue eyes swept upwards to meet Dean's green ones. "I thought he died trying to get to you in Hell."

Anger made Dean's green eyes sparkle like emeralds. "They kept him alive, tortured him, and why?" He downed his beer in one go. "For fun. Until they found a better use for him. God, they make me sick!" He slammed his empty beerbottle on the table. Cas furrowed his brow. "What I am worried about is that they seem to need him to identify you as 'one of them'... One of whom?" Blank stares all around. I had been asking myself that question ever since the demons had paraded me in front of this Jehoël. Dean rubbed his jaw. "And why would they need an angel to do the identifying? It's almost as if..." He broke off and stared at me. "I'm sorry... Did we get your name?" I chuckled. I actually hadn't told them. I knew theirs by heart, and somehow introductions had been forgotten when demons came along.

"Gwendolyn, but please, just Gwen is fine." Sam smiled and Dean nodded with a slight smile. "Well then, just Gwen, are you in any other way special?" I shrugged. "Damned if I know. I do seem to have some degree of visions." Worried Sam looked at me, and I remembered how his visions had been accompanied by terrible headaches and bloody noses. "Nothing like yours, Sam. I promise. I won't fall down with a splitting headache and blood dripping out of my nose." Sam looked surprised that I knew, but Dean shook his head and whispered audibly to his brother. "Fangirl, man. Chuck." Sam frowned annoyed. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. But I swear my visions are really rather ok. They're more like dreams that come true, and often I get a chance to intervene, before something bad happens." Dean nodded. "Pardon the pun, Cas, but sorta like a guardian angel?" Cas glared at him, clearly not amused. Dean threw his hands up. "I said I was sorry. But I know no better way to discribe it, do you?" Cas lowered his head a bit. "No."


	7. Chapter 7

I pondered his question a bit. "I guess you could call it that, yeah." Cas tilted his head again. "I thought you said you never had Grace." he commented. "I never had Grace. Heck, I have never even been to a town called Heaven, let alone the real deal. As far as I know, I am human." I looked at each man in turn. Dean, still sitting on the tabletop, twiddling his beerbottle. Sam with his elbows on his knees, hands under his chin, fingers entwined, eyes in a 1000-mile stare. Cas in a similar pose, but his eyes were darting between me, Sam and Dean, as if he was trying to solve an intricate puzzle. A thought occured to me. "Why don't you ask Bobby? Maybe he knows. He knows just about everything. " It was as if I had flipped a switch. The whole atmosphere changed. All three men let their shoulders droop and hung their heads.

After a bit, Sam let out a soft sigh. "I guess I'll tell you. Bobby... Bobby is dead." I felt as if the ground was swept from under me. "What?! Oh, guys... I'm so sorry!!!" I felt my eyes sting. Bobby had been another of my favorite characters. "What happened?" Sam cleared his throat. "He.. He got shot. The bullet hit his brain and there was nothing that the doctors could do." Dean got another glass and filled it from the decanter. "Yeah, well. He hung in there, fighting to get us that message. I hope he is happy in Heaven, annoying the angels and drinking Johnny Walker blue with Rufus." Cas looked devestated, and didn't speak. The brothers exchanged another look and they both patted his back. "It's ok, Cas. Not your fault." Dean whispered, barely audible.

Cas looked up to them with a sad look in his blue eyes and I fought not to jump to him and hug the stuffing out of him. Somehow I felt that he might not appreciate it. "Thank you, Dean, but we all know it is my fault. If I hadn't..." Sam squated next to his friend. "Don't you even try and finish that sentence, Cas. If you hadn't, then some fang or werewolf or some other monster would have gotten him. Before we salted and burned the flask, he told us that sometimes it is just time to go. This was his." I didn't miss the 'salt and burn' remark, but I decided not to pry. If Bobby had stayed around as a ghost, he did it for the boys, his boys. The brooding silence broke when whith more wingflapping, a man, about 5' 8", appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the..." Dean and Sam yelled in unison, while Cas jumped to his feet. A slim, long blade appeared out of nowhere in his hand. His beautiful, cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously. The shorter man, with caramel colored hair and pretty, amber eyes, grinned like a pumpkin at him and spread his arms wide. "Hey bro! How's tricks?" His eyes found me and his whole demeanor changed. His eyes grew sad and his grin faded. "Awe hon! What have they done to your beautiful wings? Lemme see." He pulled me to my feet. He was surprisingly strong for such a small guy.

As soon as the guy grabbed my hands, Dean got to his feet. "Wait a second, Trickster! What do you want with her? Where the Hell have you been? The Apocalypse was years ago! If you survived, you could at least have told Cas. He mourned you!" Wait, what? Trickster? This was the Trickster? I stared into his eyes. He looked so serious... This guy was the Archangel Gabriel... Heaven's most terrifying weapon... "You are Gabriel?" I asked incredulously. His sad eyes gleamed and he nodded. "Yeah... I am, and I am so sorry to have failed you, sweetheart."

Excuse me? He failed me?? How?! Cas stepped up, effectively separating me from his brother. "Gabriel, what's the meaning of this?" Gabriel tilted his head upwards a bit and sighed. "I guess I owe you all an explaination. Dean-o, any chance of a glass of your poison of choice?" Dean bristled at that, but he gruffly pulled up another glass and poured Gabriel a drink. Gabriel picked it up and saluted him with it. "Thanks, bucko!" He snapped his fingers and a comfy leather chair appeared out of nowhere. He plopped right down in it and sipped his drink. Smacking his lips, he looked at each of us in turn. "I'm sorry to have let you believe I was dead. I am!" he expressly said, when Dean huffed. "I wasn't playing tricks, not anymore. I got a new job in Heaven. I was supposed to look out for Gwen and those like her." Dean took a large gulp from his glass. "Sounds omnious... 'Those like her'. What is she, a freak?" Sam and Cas glared at him, and even I could not appreciate that remark. "Excuse you? I'm right here, you ape!"


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel chuckled at that, but all too soon his handsome face got serious again. "No... She is no freak, no monster. Just an Earthangel." A what?! Stumped, I sat back down in my chair. "What's that?" Sam asked, voicing my very thoughts, and probably Dean and Cas' too. Gabriel tipped his glass at him. "Good question. Amazing answer. You all prepared for a shocker?" He seemed to enjoy himself immensely. He snuggled down in his chair and sipped his drink before saying: "You know how humans die, and then their souls go either to Heaven or Hell." This was greeted with eyerolls and sighs and a muttered "Dûh..." from Dean. Gabriel ignored it all. "Well, what happens when an angel kicks the proverbial bucket?" He looked at each of us, but honestly, I didn't know, and by the looks on the guys faces, neither did they.

Gabriel grinned. "No takers? Lemme tell ya! They go to Heaven!" He spread his hands as if it was obvious. "No they don't." Cas said in his gravelly voice. "That would have been known. Angels would just have appeared in their corner again. That can not be unnoticed." Gabe gestured with his glass at him. "AHAH! But they didn't appear in their corner, because when an angel gets the axe, they end up in a very special, very secret and secluded piece of Heaven. Once there, there are three things that can happen." He counted them off on his fingers. "One... They get a memory reset, and are booted back to finish their task." He wiggled his eyebrows at Cas. "I'm looking at you kid. You tend to do that a lot! Stay alive for a while, huh?" Cas looked abashed, but Gabriel relentlessly pushed on. "Two... They decide to stay and, like humans, they will get their own home in that secluded bit of Heaven, designed just for them. Did you know Balthy has a mixed gender stripclub for his Heaven? Drinks are on the house too!"

Dean looked impressed, Sam amused and Cas smirked. "That does sound like him." Gabriel smiled too. "And finally three... They choose to live as humans. They get a full memory wipe and are recycled into a human. The soul of that human is made from the angel's Grace. It's not Grace anymore, but a real soul." I felt tiny. How could my soul be made from an angel's Grace? Gabriel smiled at me. "They don't have any angelic traits or powers, but if they live a good life, they can develop some special skills. They can become Empaths, or psychics. Or, like Gwen, they get visions. Most angels that decide to recycle are the ones like Samandriël, that wanted to be like the humans think we are. Protectors, guardians and miracle do-ers."


	10. Chapter 10

Another sweet smile, directed at me. "Most recycled angels turn out to be pretty darn good humans. And the special ones, like Gwenny here, they are amazing humans and with time they can develop wings. Not like angelwings, but still functional up to a point. Now a human walking about with a pair of friggin' big wings attached will get noticed." I looked at my shoulders and felt tears prick in my eyes. I wasn't crazy, I really used to have wings! Gabe sipped his drink and continued. "To prevent all of Heaven and all of Hell to know about these few, special humans, their wings are cloaked with a very, very special feature. They are, for all intents and purposes, invisible, even for the owner. You need to meet very specific standards to be able to see an Earthangel's wings. Hell, I had to make a special trip to meet specifications."

Dean shifted. He never liked to be special, and this was hinting that he was. "Then how come Dean, Sam and I can see them?" Cas asked, his voice puzzled. Gabriel sighed. "Yeah... You three muttonheads... You were never supposed to, but with all your bouncing about the worlds, you just happen to meet requirements." Dean got up. "Just happen to meet requirements? What the Hell does that mean?" Gabriel held his hands up placatingly. "Whoah, fiestypants. Simmer down. It just means that you need have been to both Heaven and Hell. Not many people do, you know." Cas sat down again. "We have, and so has Jehoël." His voice sounded defeated and sad. Gabriel cocked his head at him. "Jehoël? What does he have to do with this?"

Cas sat with his head bowed, his lower arms on his knees and his wrists crossed, making him seem small and defeated. He lifted his head up to meet his brother's eyes. "He was in my regiment when we were sent down to get Dean out. I thought he had perished in the effort. Many have. But Gwen said the demons had him. They used him, to identify her as 'one of them'." Gabriel's eyes widened. "HELLS BELLS!" he burst out. Dean had sat down on the arm of my chair. "Sounds to me like the other team has found out about your secret." Gabriel got up and started to pace the room. "I gotta go. I have to check on my other protégés." He turned to Sam, Dean and Cas. "You guys.... Keep her safe, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can!" And with that and another fluttering of wings, he was gone again.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was still sitting on the arm of my chair. "Seriously? What does he think we were going to do here? Host a kegger and offer her up for grabs?" Cas got up and walked over to me. His hand stroked what seemed to be empty air behind me, but I felt the touch on what was left of my wing there. Cas' eyes looked sad and pitying. "I'm sorry, Gwen. But we have to know what happened after you met Jehoël." I swallowed hard. Those were not the kind of memories I wanted to dwell on. "He didn't want to do it, you know." I told them. "He tried to help me. He said he didn't know if I was, but when one of the demons whispered in his ear, he turned white as a sheet and whispered "yes, she is...". After that the demon that whispered in Jehoël's ear took him and I never saw either of them again." Sam patted my knee, Dean cussed in the background and Cas looked haunted.

"The other demons pushed me down and shackled me. They tried to get answers from me too, but I didn't know them. They wanted to know what kind of monster I was, I guess. They kept asking me where the others of my tribe, pack, family were and how many we were. If my answers didn't please them, they..." I squeezed my eyes shut. "They tortured me." Sam gasped, Dean put a hand on my shoulder and Cas kept stroking the remains of my wing. I guessed that during the years, either one of them had been subject to the practice, so they knew what I wasn't saying. Knowing these three badass guys had my back, gave me the strength to keep talking. "Eventually they concluded I couldn't help them further. They huddled together and discussed what to do next. They didn't bother to keep their voices down, so I heard every word. The leader came up with the idea of tearing off my wings. He said that "a few angelfeathers are very handy to have lying around." And that someone called Abbadon had once told him she knew a spell that required an angelfeather."

At the mention of Abbadon, Dean growled deep in his throat, and Sam quickly got to him. "She can't be back, Dean. She's a monster, so she would end up in Purgatory, right Cas?" Cas looked dubious. "Actually... I'm not sure, Sam. It stands to reason, but I did not encounter any demons when Dean and I were there." Dean's eyes flashed to Cas, and he started pacing. "Neither did I. Maybe Lucifer knew about the secret Heaven, and recreated it in Hell, for the demons." The thought sent chills through my bones. That would mean endless supplies of demons, since demons were made in Hell, by torturing the humanity out of souls. On it's own a time consuming business, so with hunters like Sam and Dean ganking them left and right any chance they got, it was pretty even. If the demons had an extra Hell too.... YIKES. I shivered. "Anyway, after that pleasant meeting, they knocked me out, but I regained consiousness when they tore off my first wing." Cas sighed. "I will go to Heaven, to search the library. Maybe I can find something. We mustn't give up on restoring Gwen's wings." He patted my shoulder and was gone in wingbeat.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat on the bed in the spare bedroom the Winchesters had appointed me, and sadly moved what was left of my wings. Having Cas stroke one of them, made me aware that the demons hadn't torn off the whole wing, but rather broke them just above the wingjoint, and then torn that bit off. They had left me with two stumps. Feeling my eyes sting with tears, I finally let all the events of the day take their toll. I burrowed into my pillow and bawled. I cried until my tears were spent and all I could do was sob. Curling under the blanket, I checked that my feather was still securely in the back pocket of my jeansshorts. Satisfied it was still there I snuggled down and drifted off, too exhausted to even think about anything but sleep.

"Gwendolyn? Are you awake?" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a face or name to it. My head felt full of cottonballs and I didn't want to wake up. "Gwen?" I grunted into my pillow. "Go away!" I heard chuckling, right next to my bed. This was not what I had planned. "Sorry kiddo. I thought you might want your things. I brought you fresh clothes and your hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste." I veered upright. Next to my bed stood Gabriel, his beautiful eyes twinkling with mischief. "I thought that would get your attention." he chuckled, holding up my overnight bag and toiletry kit in one hand. "Thanks!" I hastily said and tried to take them from him, but he pulled them out of my reach. "Uhuh... Not quite yet, sister. First I want a chat." I glared at him. "No fair... You're an Archangel, and I am just a..." He held up his hand. "You are not just anything." he rebuked me sternly. "You are a wonderful person, and very dear to me. So, honeybuns, we are going to talk." He sat himself down on my bed and put his hand over mine. "I meant it." Gabriel said earnestly and looked me straight in the eye. "You are dear to me."

I felt a blush creep up my neck. "How can I be dear to you? I am only one of many protégés you have." Gabe smiled. Gosh he was handsome! "All my protégés are dear to me, sweetheart. And there are probably way less than you'd think. At the moment I have about twenty, including a darling little boy called Samson, made up of the Grace of Samandriël. He is two now." His eyes grew a bit dreamy at the thought, and I smiled. I love a man who likes kids. Gabriel blinked and came back to this world. "You, however, you were one of the first Earthangels of this generation. Before I took up the task, someone else, someone special looked after you, but he had too many duties. So I volunteered. You are one of three grown up Earthangels. And one of two who developed wings." His eyes grew sad as he looked at the wreckage of said wings. "And they were beautiful!" he sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

For a few minutes we just sat there, opposite of eachother, his hand still holding mine, his eyes fixed on the point where my wings should be. "Gabriel?" I asked. "Hmm?" He turned his head to look at my face. "What happens to an Earthangel when he or she dies?" He smiled softly, and he ran his free hand through his hair. "They become an angel again, but this time with a full set of memories and understanding about human life. They are so much better at being a guardian than any of us are. Look what happened to you. I was supposed to take care of you, and I botched it, causing you to loose your wings." He hung his head, looking very, very tiny and sad.

I couldn't help it, I felt so sorry for him. I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Don't." I said softly, causing him to look me in the eye, confused. "Don't blame yourself. If there is any blame, it's on me. I ignored my gut feeling to not go to my regular coffee shop. If I had listened to my gut, the demons had stood there for nothing." His eyes gleamed. "Still..." he whispered, barely audible. "I took a break to have a drink. I shouldn't have." He sounded so remorsefull that my heart ached for him. Not knowing what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Surprised he took his hand of mine and placed it where my lips had touched. My heart thumping loudly, I smiled a bit abashed. "You're sweet, Gabriel. Please... Don't blame yourself. Even an Archangel is allowed a break. You're no machine. You are a living, breathing, caring person, who deserves breaks." He lowered his head, mumbling.

"What was that?" I asked. His cheeks coloured pink and he didn't look up. "I... I said... Nothing." I smiled. Him being flustered was cute! I tucked a strand of hair back behind his ear and he shied away a bit. "Come on, Gabriel. You said something... I heard you." His head sunk even lower and I only heard his answer because I strained to hear it. "I said: 'even if it's a champagne break?' There." I chuckled. "Even then." He suddenly sprang back, his eyes flashing. "No!" he yelled. "I was being selfish. I should have stayed, and watched you. Guarded you, like I promised." Wide eyed he ran his hand through his caramel coloured hair and without any warning he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in my bed and blinked. ' _Well, that escalated quickly..._ ' I thought. With a sigh, I gathered my stuff and went in search of a shower. I carefully took my feather out of it's hidingplace and put it on the planchette above the sink. I showered, brushed and got dressed. In my overnight bag I had two sets of clothing, one casual, yet a bit daring, the other... Well, let's just say daring would be an understatement. It was downright sexy. I put on the skirt and blouse of my less outrageous set, and tied my hair back in a ponytail. There, I was presentable. Following the sound of voices, I found the kitchen, where everyone was sitting at the breakfast table. "Morning, Gwen! Coffee?" Dean asked pleasantly. "Yes please!" I answered happily. Sam looked up from his lorebook. "Morning, Gwen." he said and smiled. "Morning, Sam. On a case?" He glanced down at his book. "No... Just research." I felt he was a bit evasive, but that might have been my imagination. "Good morning, Gwen." Cas said in his pleasant, gravelly voice, also looking up from a book. "I hope you are rested."

I smiled at him. "I'm good, Cas, thanks." He inclined his head a bit and looked back into his book. The last person at the table sat in stony silence. "Morning Gabriel." I deliberately said loudly, accepting a steaming mug from Dean. "I hadn't told you that yet. You were gone so suddenly." Gabe glared at me, but he managed a strangled: "Morning." I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. "Mmm! This is a mean cuppa, Dean. My compliments!" Dean smiled and his whole face lit up. "Gods... You should smile more..." I sighed, making Sam chuckle and Dean grin. Cas merely looked up and commented: "I agree. It is a pleasant sight." I snuck a sideways glance at Gabriel, but he merely frowned. "Gabriel, what is wrong with you today, brother? You seem out of sorts." Cas asked him. Gabriel sank even lower in his chair, crossed his arms and huffed. "Nothing."

Sam smirked at him, his eyes twinkling. "Right. You are a regular mr. Sunshine." Gabriel sat up and snarled. "Shut up, Samsquatch! Isn't a guy allowed to have a bad mood anymore?" Sam looked at him, utterly surprised. "Of course you are, Gabriel, but it's not usual for you." Grumbling to himself, Gabriel resumed his former position, hanging low in his chair, arms crossed, face brewing thunder. I sat down at the table, opposite Sam and quietly sipped my coffee, while observing the youngest Winchester doing research. Dean plopped a plate of toast, bacon and eggs in front of me. "Eat up. You had a rough time yesterday, so you need to strengthen." he said gruffly, but friendly. I smiled at him. "You should smile more too, hon. It becomes you." He winked and set another plate next to Sam's book. "Sammy... Put the book away. Food."


	15. Chapter 15

Sam looked up, noticed his plate of oatmeal and blueberries and quickly marked his place in the book before putting it aside. "Thanks, Dean!" He tucked right in. I shivered. "Gods, Sam... How can you eat that?" That got me an appreciative look from Dean and an amused smile from Sam. "I can't imagine stuffing your breakfast down, Gwen, so..." He let his voice trail off and took another spoonfull. "I agree, Gwen. To me it looks, smells and tastes like sawdust in concrete, even with the blueberries. But it keeps Sammy happy, so I make it when we're home." Sam winked at me over his plate and I noticed something. "Wow, Sam... The books say your eyes are hazel, but I have to disagree. They can't decide on a colour! Just now, when you noticed your breakfast, they were almost golden, and now they are greenish. Yesterday I thought they were grey. Amazing."

Suddenly, at the other end of the table, Gabriel got to his feet. "Gabe? What's wrong?" Cas asked, worried. Gabriel's amber eyes glared at me ever so shortly, before he looked at his brother. "Nothing, Cas. Nothing. I think I need some air. The atmosphere in here is too.... crowded." Another swift glare at me. "I was thinking on trying to free Jehoël. You wanna come?" Cas got to his feet. "Certainly! We should free him. He should not be subject to whatever torture those demons deviced for him any longer. Dean..." Dean sighed. "Sam, I think the war trumpet has sounded. Let's get our gear." Sam swallowed his spoonfull, and got to his feet. "Wait!" Gabriel called, and the brothers stopped dead in their tracks. "I don't want them to come." he said grimly. "What, why?" Dean protested. Gabriel looked at him, and Dean blinked. His eyes were like amber fire, angry and hard. "You two have to watch Gwen." The brothers stared at him disbelieving. "What?!" they cried in unison.

"I need to know she's safe. And you two are the best at keeping her that way." Dean snorted. "Come one, Gabriel! The Bunker is warded, demon proofed and you can't find it unless you know where it is. She's safe here." he stated, but Gabriel was adamant. "You guys keep my charge safe." He looked from one to the other, pleading. "Please." Dean sighed in an exagerated way and shrugged his jacket off again. "Allright then, since you asked so nicely. But you keep your brother safe, and get the other guy out, ok?" Gabriel nodded and turned on his heel, not sparing me another glance. "Coming, Cas? We still need to find him." Cas looked at us apologeticly and with a wingbeat, the angels were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam looked at his brother. "Now what was that all about?" Dean pulled a sturgeonface. "Beats me. Sugar low maybe? You know how he devours all kinds of candy and sweets. Haven't seen him eat at all since he got here. Not even his usual sucker." Sam scratched his ear. "Could be... Oh well." he sighed and say back down. "More time for research." Dean shook his head at him. "And how's that coming?" he asked, teasing. "Amazingly slow. For some reason, the internet has next to nothing on it. So I'm back to oldfashioned handwork. I'm glad the Men of Letters kept such an extensive library. I found three promising books within an hour."

"Men of what?" I asked. Dean sat down next to me. "Men of Letters. It was a secret society, founded to gather any and all info on the supernatural. Our granddad, Henry, was part of it, before it got disbanded in the fifties. This used to be their headquarters." I looked around again. "Wow, really? No wonder it's so big and well equipped, even if a bit oldfashioned sometimes. Why did they stop?" Dean looked at his fingers. "They didn't. A demon, actually a Knight of Hell, one of the strongest demons ever, slaughtered them all. Except for Henry, who got away with the key to the bunker by using magic. He got transported to this time, more specifically our motelroom. The demon, Abbadon, followed him here. With his help, we stopped her from getting the key, but he got killed." I looked at his sad face. He actually blamed himself, yet again. "Dean, he knew the risk he was taking. He knew he never got home, because we told him that Dad had grown up without him." Sam said. "I know, Sam. But still... I liked the guy. He had Dad's spunk and determination."

I looked over at Sam and saw that he was having difficulties too. My heart ached for them. They had loved and lost so often... And now I learned within a day, that they had lost the closet thing to a father they ever had, and their grandfather too. How many more didn't I know about? My chest felt constricted, as if I was going to cry. Yet I didn't feel really sad. Yes, I felt sorry for Sam and Dean, but not so sorry that I had to cry. "Guys..." I choked. They looked up simultaniously. "... I'm so sorry." Somehow, my eyes started leaking tears, but it was like they weren't mine. Like I was looking at myself from a distance, knowing I was ok, but still the tears came. "Heyheyhey... Gwen, come on, hon. We're ok, really." I heard Dean say, and Sam grabbed me a tissuebox. "Here. What's wrong, Gwen? It's sad, but it shouldn't concern you this much."

I couldn't speak. All kinds of emotions washed over me like waves and all I could do was let them come. I wasn't the one feeling them, I knew that, deep down inside of me. The emotions were very, very deep and some very, very old. A tiny part of me wondered at that, as it regarded everything stoïcly. That part was the tiny bit in me that never melted or bent. Never broke, never succombed to anything. It was my core being and it was telling me: "It's ok. It's not yours. Let it just slide off." I didn't sob, whimper or even make a sound. All that I did, was let the tears stream down my face. It went on for minutes and the Winchesters were looking at me with expressions bordering on panic. They didn't know what was happening, and they didn't know how to handle it. I felt it. And because of that, I suddenly knew where all the emotions came from. They were theirs! All the repressed anger, grief, pain and so on that they had built through the years, it was breaking through the dams they built and I got caught in the flood.

Finally, the tears slowly dried up. I took one last tissue and dried my eyes. "I... I'm sorry guys... I think I need to lie down a bit." They looked so relieved that I'd stopped, that I almost giggled. "Sure thing, hon. You do that. Sam and I will keep you safe, while doing research. Piece of pie." I got up and walked off towards my room. On the edge of hearing I heard Dean whisper to his brother. "What the Hell was that?" And Sam's answer. "I don't know, but I feel exhausted!" I was glad that aspect of crying a river was put back on their plates. I was a bit tired, but not as drained as I should have been. I got to my room, rummaged in my bag for my nightgown and changed. Then I hopped into bed, hoping I could sleep this odd feeling of being detached off.


	17. Chapter 17

"Gwen... Gwen, please. Wake up." I didn't open my eyes. If this was going to be a rerun of this morning, I would pass. "Gwen... Gwenny... Come on sweetheart. I wanna know you're ok." A note of desperation had come to Gabriel's voice and I sighed. "Ok, ok... I'm awake. Happy?" I blearily opened my eyes and saw Gabriel's worried face right above me. "Geez!" I jumped. "You startled me!" Gabriel put his hand on my forehead and I felt the same tingling I had when Cas healed me at the warehouse. Gabriel pouted thoughtfully. "No fever, no cold, no nothing. Not even on your period." I jerked my head back. "Excuse you! That's pretty private, thank you very much!" I straightened my nightgown. "Now you know I'm not getting sick, or on my period, can I go back to sleep?"

A faint smile graced Gabriel's lips. "Not just yet, honeybuns. I wanna know what the Hell happened to you. I'm not gone for an hour, and when I come back, the Hardy boys are snoring in the kitchen, their plates of food cold and barely touched. And you. You're AWOL." He shot me an accusatory glance and sat down on my bed. "So I finally get Samsquatch to respond, and he tells me you suddenly turned on the waterworks like no tomorrow, and after minutes of flooding the kitchen, you tell them you need a nap. Seems legit, after all that, but then he tells me he and Dean-o both felt simply exhausted, and must have dozed off right after you left." He cocked his head at me. "That about right?" I nodded, warily. "Except that I can't vouch for the last bit. I was here, sleeping."

His entire chipper and somewhat sarcastic demeanor vanished. "As you should have been. Now tell me your side of the story. What happened and I wanna know everything! What triggered the crying, how you felt, if there was anything weird about it... Every. Thing!" I looked at him. His golden eyes were totally serious. He dropped his gaze and popped a sucker in his mouth. "Come on, Gwen. Spill the beans!" I rubbed my face with both my hands, partially to wake up, partially to stall. "I will, but first... Did you and Cas get Jehoël out?" He flashed his gaze up at me before popping his sucker out again. "Yeah... He was in a very bad state, but glad we got him out. He said to thank you for paying enough attention to remember his name, even though you were roughed up yourself." Another accusatory look. "Something you failed to mention to me." I shrugged. "So I was. Cas patched me up. First thing he did actually, before popping off to check for further danger."

Something sparked in his amber eyes, but I couldn't quite see what, because his gaze quickly dropped to his sucker, which he was twirling between his fingers. "I still would have liked to know, Gwen. You're my responsibility, I should have been there." I put my hand on his knee. "Gabriel, we've been through this. You are not to blame. I have made the decission to ignore my gut feeling. I'm the one who messed up. Besides, I'm ok now." His head shot up. "No thanks to me! If you hadn't prayed to Cas, you would've bled out before I got back from my break." His guilt poured off him in waves, almost tangible. I felt it bubble in my mind, like it was my own, yet again I felt it wasn't. What it was, was horrible. It was crushing! "Gabriel... Don't feel guilty, please. Maybe this was meant to happen." He sighed an very softly he said: "Maybe.. But why did it have to be you?"


	18. Chapter 18

The question surprised me. It could only have been me, or his other winged protégé. Did he like me more? The thought made me feel oddly happy, and yet I felt humbled. I was no more important than the other protégé, whoever he or she was. My heart melted for Gabriel. It must have been terrible for him. "Gabe... Maybe my mom used to word it best. She always told me: Gwendolyn, you only get the ordeals you can handle. Maybe your other charge just wasn't up to this." He seemed to consider this. "Could be..." he mumbled, more to himself than to me. "And she does have the kids... I should go and ask..." He suddenly looked up, aware I was still there, hand on his knee. "I really should go and get answers." He got up, taking both my hands in his, making my heart flutter for some reason. I never thought much about this Archangel, he was an irregular reaccuring character, and a fun one. But I'd never given him more than fleeting attention.

"Gwenny," he said, looking at me. "Stay safe. I need you to promise me that." I nodded, stunned by his sincere gaze and intense hold on my hands. Suddenly a twinkle appeared in his eyes and the hold was gone. "And don't think you're off the hook, missy. I still have to know what happened here. No more sidetracking." Holy Hell! When he looked mischeivous like that, he was absolutely scrumptious! I felt a blush creep up my neck, but even before it reached my cheeks, Gabriel was gone. I felt alone and a bit confused. So I decided to go and get myself something to eat and someone to have a normal talk with. These conversations with Gabriel were trying!

When I got to the kitchen, the brothers were bent over a thick book, yellow with age. They were talking urgently with eachother. "You don't know it'll work, Dean." Sam hissed, to which Dean shrugged. "Do we ever?" he responded with a smirk. "It's too important to just go by trial and error. Besides..." Sam suddenly stopped. They both looked up and smiled at me, making me certain they were talking about something that concerned me. "Hey, boys." I greeted lightly. I sure as Hell wasn't going to let them know I heard. "Boys?" Dean retorted. "I don't think we should answer to that. Do we, Sam? We're grown men." I was in a bit of a foul mood by then. First Gabriel and his confusing moodswings and actions, and now the brothers were keeping me in the dark. So yeah, I got nasty. "I know exactly how old you both are. And, Dean... I'm actually two years and four months older than you, so... Whatcha doing there, boys?"


	19. Chapter 19

Sam sniggered at his brother's face. Dean showed me that he could make a bitchface to rival Sam's best. "Nothing special, squirt. Just research." Squirt? Right... That was the final straw. I might only be 5' 4", but nobody calls me squirt and gets away with it. I fixed him with a glare. I knew that my lightblue eyes could get cold enough to freeze one's blood, if I was vexed enough. Apparently I was, for Dean swallowed visibly. "Now you listen to me, Winchester." I hissed, advancing towards him, my fists clenched. "You might be gorgeous, tall and full with enough sass to mess with the King of Hell and get away with it, but I do not like to be called 'squirt'. I absolutely hate the word 'squirt'." I had walked right up to him and he had backed away, until his back hit the wall.

Unexpected, two hands gripped my arms from behind. Instinct kicked in and I ducked and drove my elbow full force into the stomach of the guy behind me. I heard a grunt and saw the figure double up. I came up swinging and gave him an uppercut. Suddenly my arms were pinned to my side by two strong arms locking around my upperbody. "Whoah there, fiestypants. I'd like my baby brother in one piece, if you don't mind." Gabriel's voice cut through my fight-or-flight reaction and I blinked. I saw Cas, rubbing his jaw and Sam and Dean looking at me with astonished eyes. Still fuming, I squirmed in Gabriel's grip. "Lemme go, Gabriel... I'm gonna tear Dean a new one..." A soft chuckle in my ear, but the arms tightened. "No can do, hotstuff. We need him." I struggled harder. "But Gabe..." I growled. "... he called me 'squirt'."

I heard the hiss of Gabriel's intake. "Dumbass move, Dean-o..." he muttered. "But we still need him, Gwenny. Let's adjourne to your room." And all of a sudden we were back in my room. I breathed heavily, but my anger was slowly fading. Gabriel's presence somehow calmed me down. Silly, since his behaviour was one of the things that got me worked up in the first place. Gabriel did a big intake and sighed, making my hair flutter around my ear. "You ok, Gwen?" he asked softly. I smirked bitterly. "A bit. I think I'm not coping too well." I leaned back into his embrace and closed my eyes wearily. I felt his breath tickle my cheek. "Gwen... I'm sorry. I should have stayed around." I turned around in his arms. "It's ok, Gabriel. I shouldn't have let myself go like that. Thanks for intervening." I kissed his cheek fondly and hugged him. When we broke apart he looked flustered. "I... I should... Oh screw this!" he exclaimed and suddenly he grabbed my face and kissed me.


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn't a very romantic or long kiss. Just a chaste smootch on my lips, but I felt it down to my toes. Strangely enough it also felt as if I'd been waiting for it for eons, but with the same detached feeling as I had with the brothers when I was crying. It took me quite by surprise and was done before I knew it. Gabriel looked shocked by his own move. "Oh shit... Gwen... I didn't... I... I... Crap!" Feeling that he was about to vanish on me again, I reacted quickly. Grabbing his arms, I said: "It's ok, Gabe. I really don't mind." I looked at him shrewdly. "And I get the feeling you didn't either." He blinked. "Feeling... Right. You were going to tell me everything... So, come on. Spill."

Again his moodswing threw me off. What did this guy want? But this time I rolled with it. I was confused enough by my own feelings, let alone the fact that I seemed to be connecting to other people's feelings too. So I told Gabriel everything, like he asked. The more I told, the more serious his expression became. "I should have known." he said softly, once I was done. "The compassion, the sympathising... I should have seen this coming." He frowned, obviously angry with himself. "Why am I so blind sometimes?" He paced my room, all but oblivious to my presence, until he almost bumped into me. I had gotten up from my bed to stop him. I was confused as Hell and I wanted answers. Straight ones preferably. "Gabriel... What on Earth are you talking about?"

A fond hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry, honeybuns. I'm guessing I don't make much sense, do I?" I wanted to grab hold of his hand and press it to my face, but my instincts told me to let things fall as they may, so I simply answered: "Not really, no." He snapped his fingers and a sucker appeared in his hand. He popped it in his mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully. After a while he popped it back out and licked his lips absentmindedly. I couldn't help staring at the tip of his tongue, sliding over his lips. Oh boy... Things were getting complicated. Thankfully, Gabriel started talking, snapping me out of it. "You might wanna sit down, hotwings. This might come as a bit of a shock."


	21. Chapter 21

I slowly sank back down on my bed. "I'm sitting... Start making sense, before I go nuts." Gabriel sucked on his sucker some more, apparently trying to set his thoughts in order before speaking. When he popped it out, he licked his lips again, mesmerising me. "You are developing more special skills than I had thought one person, even an Earthangel, could get. Besides your visions, you are now starting to become an Empath." Gabriel looked at me and smiled. My blank stare must have been obvious. "An Empath is someone who is so tuned in to the people around him or her, that they feel the other's emotions. If they are good, they can siphon the other's feelings off and help them work through their emotions. I'm guessing you got full blast of the Hardy boys' repressed emotions." I nodded. "I figured as much. I just knew those things I felt, weren't mine." Impressed, Gabriel cocked his head, pursing his lips. "I'm surprised you didn't pass out. They have seen it all, and then some." he wryly commented.

I thought on that. "I guess I didn't, because the pain, the grief... it all wasn't mine. Yeah, I felt it, and yeah, I cried the tears, but it wasn't my pain... Does that even make sense?" I asked, feeling utterly confused by now. Gabriel pushed me back down and sat next to me. "It does to me, sweetheart." he softly said. His understanding broke me, and all of a sudden I burst into tears, real ones this time. Mine this time. I felt exhausted, confused and all round messed up. Not to mention I missed my wings. Over time, whenever I felt emotional, I had started to wrap myself in them, and that comforted me. Now I couldn't anymore. I felt Gabriel's arms around me. He laid my head in the crook of his neck and stroked my hair gently. "It's ok, Gwenny. I'm here now. Let it go."

I cried until I could only hiccup. Gabriel never let go and didn't stop stroking my hair. It calmed me down and I let out a shaky sigh. "I... I... I'm sorry. I messed up your shirt." I stuttered, trying to break apart. Gabriel held me tighter and pushed my head back down. "Shshsh. Don't. Just shush and relax." My eyes felt heavy and I felt sleep lull me. "I never slept so much. Y'all must think I'm lazy." I slurred. Gabriel kissed my head, making my heart stutter. Then I felt something familiar: wings. For a fleeting moment I thought they were my own, but then I remembered. "Ga.. Gabr... Gabriel... I'm glad y're here." "That's nice, sweetheart. Now come, let's get a bit more comfy." he murmered, hoisting himself and me in a sitting position against the headboard. Once we were settled in, I felt his wings curl around me once again, and I snuggled down into their soft embrace, almost instantly drifting off.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke to lips being pressed to my temple. Deciding to see what happened next, I pretended to still be asleep. I was very aware of the sensation of wings around me, and I almost drifted off again in their comfy warmth, when I felt a hand softly stroke my cheek. "Ah, Gwenny... I wish your wings were still whole." Gabriel whispered. Another kiss to my temple, making my heart skip into heavy palpatations. "I think your wings and mine would make a lovely colourpalet." A deep sigh and I felt him snuggle down with me. His hand stroked my hair. "Gold and hot fudge... Very sweet. I love sweets." he murmered. I bit my cheek not to giggle at that last comment, but it also made me think. Apparently my wings were the same colour as my hair.

I could feel Gabriel getting heavy with sleep. This puzzled me. As far as I knew, angels didn't sleep, yet this Archangel was slowly but surely dozing off next to me. "Pretty Gwenny... I love watching you sleep." he murmered, drowsy. "You look so peaceful... I think I'll join you in dreamland." A soft kiss on my head, and Gabriel snuggled even closer. He yawned and I heard him smack his lips softly. His wings tightened around us both and their warmth, combined with the sleepy waves that Gabriel was emitting, made me doze off again.

When I woke next, Gabriel was snoring softly next to me. We were lying down on my bed, his arms and wings still wrapped around me protectively. My head was resting on his chest and I could hear the steady beat of his heart under my ear. I couldn't help myself. I turned my head a mite and kissed his chest. An appreciative grumble made it tremble under my cheek and I smiled, snuggling a bit. I could hear his heartbeat pick up slowly. He was waking up. I turned my head so I could see his face. I definitely wanted to see his eyes when he woke. His face twitched a bit and he wrinkled his nose adorably. Then he opened his eyes and I could feel my heart skip a beat. Two drowsy pools of molten gold stared at me. Gabriel smiled. "Hello, honeybuns." he said with a groggy voice. He really had been sleeping!


	23. Chapter 23

"Gabe, did you sleep? I thought angels didn't sleep." Gabriel smiled sweetly. "I like when you call me Gabe. It sounds nice." I raised my eyebrows at him and he actually giggled. "Yeah, I slept. Two things about me you should remember, honeybuns. One: I'm an Archangel. We're different from other angels. And two: I have spent a very long time posing as a human. You tend to pick up a trick or two if you do that long enough." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "I like sleeping. It gives the mind time to wind down. Sometimes your mind gets so much info, it feels like it will burst. Angelminds doubly so. We don't really have the ability to forget." I cupped his face with my hand and he sighed. "But then again, some things you don't want to forget." he stated and he kissed me, deeply. Feeling my heart swell, I kissed him back with gusto.

When we broke apart, I was panting. "Where did that come from?" I gasped. Gabe kissed me lightly on the lips, as if he couldn't stop. "I watched you the last few years, Gwenny. I saw you struggle, fight and survive. I saw you get your wings, discover them and learn to use them. That is intense watching. Somewhere along the line I..." He paused, scratching his neck. "I... I guess I fell for you." he awkwardly finished. I blinked. This wasn't happening. This cute, adorable, mischeivous and handsome guy, an Archangel no less, just told me he fell for me? Me? My disbelieve must have shown, because Gabriel frowned. "Don't you play yourself down, honeybuns. You are an amazing human being, and every minute I spend with you, you become more amazing." My cheeks burnt like the Fires of Hell. I never blushed so much in my entire life. "Gabe... I... I..I... I think I like you too." I finally managed. Gabriel's face lit up in a big smile.

"Like me? Like, like like me?" Gabriel asked hopefully. I nodded mutely, having lost all ability to even form a thought. His beautiful smile turned my brain to putty and I could only stare at his mouth. Gabe suddenly took my head in both hands and kissed me again. I moaned into the kiss and his hands slowly slid down, skirting my neck, over my shoulders and onto my upper arms. Our lips never parted and I felt his tongue slip over my lower lip, asking. I complied, wanting nothing more than to taste him. He slid his tongue in my mouth and I groaned. He tasted like sugar and cinnamon. Gabe's mouth left mine and I whined. He kissed my cheek and I could feel him smile. "Sssshhh, Gwenny." he whispered, tracing my jawline with his mouth and softly kissing me behind my ear. White hot heat shot through me. "Gabe..." I breathed, not knowing what I was going to say. Even if I had known, I couldn't have said it. The door opened and Cas' gravelly voice could be heard. "I don't know, Dean. I'll ask Gwen if she's seen him." Gabe and I flew apart. He put his finger to his lips, winked and was gone before the door was open wide enough to let Cas through.


	24. Chapter 24

I told Cas I had no idea where his brother was, which was the truth. "Hm. Odd. After he, ehm... intervened in your... discussion with Dean, no-one has seen him." Cas let his cerulean eyes dart around my room. "I thought you might have been talking all this time. Gabriel can be quite the chatterbox." From the corner of my eye, I saw the glass on my nightstand wobble and slowly tip over towards the tube of toothpaste, which was equally slowly unscrewing it's own lid. I bit my cheek and batted my eyes at Cas. "Sorry. I really don't know what he's up to." The glass was balanced precariously on it's very edge and the lid of the toothpaste rolled aside silently. Cas frowned. "I swear I can sense his Grace a bit... Gabriel?" The glass fell and a white toothpaste snake smacked against Cas' cheek and on his trenchcoat.

"For the love of...!" Cas yelled and I burst out laughing as Gabe appeared, in fresh clothing I noticed. "You called, baby brother?" His eyes twinkled mischeivously and I felt my heart turn a summersault. Cas angrily wiped at the goo on his face. "That wasn't funny, Gabriel." he grumbled in his gravelly voice. Gabe snapped his fingers and the toothpaste disappeared. "Serves you right, gossipping about me to such a pretty lady." I blushed and ducked my head. "I wasn't gossipping, Gabriel. I merely stated that you tend to talk. A lot." Gabriel held up his hand as if he was going to snap his fingers again. "Really, Cassie? You wanna try my patience?" Cas watched his hand apprehensively. Gabe smiled at me and winked. "What do you want from me today, hotwings?" he asked Cas lightly.

Cas blinked and tore his gaze from Gabriel's hand. "Sam and Dean want your opinion on a spell. I think it's dangerous, and Sam agreed. Dean however, thinks the outcome will be worth the risk." Gabe lowered his hand slowly and frowned. "Spell, what spell?" Cas looked at me uneasily. "I am not sure I can tell you." Gabe followed his brother's gaze, frowned deeper and licked his lips in thought. Anger bubbled up. Again they were keeping things from me. I hate when people do that! "Don't mind me." I grumbled, crossing my arms. Gabe raised his eyebrows at me and suddenly he understood. "Cassie, why don't you go tell Dean-o and Samsquatch that you found me. I'll be there soon." He nudged his head towards me and whispered behind his hand: "Gotta unruffle a few feathers." Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Gabe pushed him to the door, saying: "Figure of speach, little bro, figure of speach."


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as the door closed on Castiël, Gabe was on the bed, next to me. "Where were we?" he hummed and nuzzled my neck. I was still angry about being kept out of stuff, but Gabe's warm breath on my neck eased that a bit. "I don't like being kept in the dark." I muttered darkly. I felt Gabe smile against my neck, before he withdrew and looked me in the eye. "I know, Sweetcakes. But sometimes we need to be secretive. Not everything is meant for all ears. If I think you can hear this, I will fill you in, ok?" I nodded, earning me a sweet kiss. "Now I'll go and see if I'm siding with Dean-o or Samsquatch and my baby brother. You be a good girl, and stay right here." He slid his finger under the strap of my nightgown and stroked my shoulder. "I like your taste in nightwear." he said hoarsely and planted a feather light kiss on my collarbone before disappearing.

I sat frozen like that for five solid minutes before my heartbeat was back to normal. The innuendo of Gabe's parting remark had sent it into a frenzy. I blew out my breath. Being in love with him would proof to be challenging... Wait... What? In love? I sat up straight. I had been in love when I was sixteen. Smitten with the football captain, how cliché. Then I found out he was a totall dick. And gay to boot. He had dated my best friend Laney for a bit, having her believe she was his world and making me insanely jealous of her. Then one night, on the peprally before the homecoming game, I was wandering around the bleachers by the track and I heard his voice. "Don't you worry about Laney. She is as thick as two bricks. I'm just dating her to have all those other, smarter, girls like Gwen off my back. Laney will never notice, sweetheart. C'mere. Let me treat you."

Seething about him cheating on Laney and calling her thick, I stepped forward, only to see him kneeling in front of the lineback and indeed treating him. After confronting him there and then, filling Laney in and making sure he would never pull that again, I just gave up on love. I dated, of course, and I had sex, just to see if it would be worth it. I just never fell in love again. Yet here I was, fourty something and feeling like sixteen again. I rubbed my hands over my face. I needed a shower, to clear my head! I grabbed my stuff, deciding that the sexy outfit would have to do. I could ask Gabe to get me better clothing, but the idea of him picking out my underware was just a bit too much. I was just coming to grips with being in love with an Archangel. Having him see my undies, even if only freshly laundred and in my chest of drawers, was a bit hard on the imagination. I turned the cold tap open and added just enough warm to take the chill off. I needed a cooldown desperately!


	26. Chapter 26

Refreshed and in a skintight pair of leather pants, with a flaming red top, I felt more like myself again. I started walking towards the general living quarters of the bunker, when I heard the Winchesters and the angels bickering. "But Gabriel! You don't know if it's safe!" Castiël. "Cassie, you don't know it isn't. Besides, we will both be there. We can heal, right? So..." Gabe retorted. "Gabriel, be reasonable." Sam interupted. "Sammy, he is right! Two angels, one of which is an Archangel... What better contingency plan can you want?" Dean piped up. It seemed the question of the spell was still unresolved. Not wanting to butt in, I turned on my heel and headed down another passage.

I opened a door and gasped. Rows and rows of beautiful, classic cars, Baby standing a bit on the side. I was betting that she stood there because Dean wanted her ready to roll. She was facing the garage door and my palms itched to touch her. I checked the doors and they were open. I opened the door, wincing as it squeaked. Looking around furtively, I got in the driverseat and placed my hands on her steeringwheel. "God! You are beautiful, Baby." I whispered, stroking the soft leather. Her ignition was sadly devoid of keys, but I hadn't really expected them to be there. Baby might be unlocked, but Dean wasn't stupid. With a sigh I got out again, stroking her roof and marvelling at the smooth paint. "Bye, Baby. Hope I can ride with you once again." I sighed and turned away.

My eyes fell on a bright red Datsun 240Z and I squeed. He wasn't as lovingly cared for as Baby, but his paintjob was gleaming and I could tell Dean had tinkered with him. Most cars were a bit dusty and you could feel the neglect, but some, like the Datsun, had been washed, waxed and polished. An old Mustang stood with it's hood open and parts littered the ground around it. I stepped up to the Datsun and let my hand slide over his hood. "Hey, handsome. I take it Dean is patching you all up a bit in his spare time." The paint was smooth and shiny and in the dim garage light it almost felt like Handsome was breathing. Therefore I jumped a foot in the air when someone said: "Yeah. Kills time." I turned around and saw Dean saunter towards me. He unconsiously touched Baby's trunk in passing and I smiled. "And it keeps my skills honed. One day I might stop hunting. I need a back up." Dean smirked, not truely believing he would ever get to use the back up.


	27. Chapter 27

"How..." I started. "How did I know you were here? I heard Baby's door when you got in, and again when you got out." I blinked. "I know that sound, hon. It will wake me up at night. That's why Sam rode with Ruby, once I got back from Hell. He knew taking Baby would wake me." I nodded. "I guess it would. Sam is smart enough to know that." I sighed. That time they were at odds, I had hated it. "I'm just glad you worked that out." Dean smirked, shaking his head. "And then some." he muttered. "We are years from that. Years, Gwen. And most as bad as the first five. We had our fights, but we always make up. Even when I mess up as bad as I did last time. God..." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm just glad Chuck didn't write after the Apocalypse. Becky would have had kittens!" I grimaced. "UGH, the extreme fangirl... Did she ever pop up again?" Dean smiled. "Ask Sam. He'll fill you in." His eyes twinkled and I sighed. God, this degree of handsomeness had to be forbidden! But still, I found Gabe's eyes more alluring, especially when they twinkled.

"You like him, huh?" Dean asked, indicating Handsome. I turned to the car and sighed. "Yeah... My uncle used to have one just like him." Dean had noticed the sadness in my voice and asked: "What happened?" I put my hand on the roof and stroked the glossy paint. "Uncle Alex took my mom for a drive, after he had repainted his car black. She loved fast cars. Some idjet with a quart of tequila down the hatch and harbouring the misconception that he was unbreakable, ploughed into the back, making the car spin. They hit a rock wall, and mom and uncle Alex never made it." I wiped at the tear running down my cheek. "Dad couldn't handle the loss. He started drinking, then one day he just decided to go for a permanent walk into the lake, two months after mom was buried. That was four years ago."

Dean put an arm around my shoulder. "Yet you still like this car?" he asked. I smiled up at him. "Yeah. The car didn't kill them... Drunk driving did." Dean kissed my head. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I shouldn't have pried." I shook my head. "That's ok. I can handle it. After a while, telling the story gets a bit easier." Dean walked over to a lockbox on the wall and took out a keyring. It had a beautiful crystal hanging from it and the colour reminded me of Gabe's eyes. Dean tossed the keys to me. "Here you go, hon. He's all yours. I patched him up and he runs like the wind, purrs like a kitten and roars like a tiger." Disbelieving, I caught the keyring, before it hit the car. "You mean that?" Dean grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "Hell yeah. He's meant to roar and speed down the road, not to get dusty in our garage. But..." He raised his finger threateningly. "Only after you're allowed to leave here! We're still trying to work out how Crowley knew about the Earthangels, and how much he actually knows." I threw myself around his neck. "Yes, Dean! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Dean chuckled and hugged me back.


	28. Chapter 28

"A-HEM!" I released Dean's neck and looked at the doorway. "Am I interupting something?" Gabriel asked, his eyes hard and cold. Dean looked around at him. "Nope. She was just happy with the gift I gave her." Gabe tilted his head, but it wasn't cute. It was menacing. "Gift? What gift." I patted the roof of Handsome. "This! Look, Gabe! Isn't he gorgeous?" Gabe came over to me and looked at the car. "I guess. Never been partial to cars. I have wings, I can fly." That remark stung me beyond belief and I gasped. "Hey now, Gabriel, that was uncalled for." Dean called, but I clenched my teeth and hissed: "Well good for you, angelboy. I can't, so I'm going to drive this puppy out of here as soon as you lift curfew." I turned away from them both and walked away. Before I left the garage, I looked back at them and called: "Thanks for Handsome, Dean. I love him!" Once I was in the hallway, I slammed the door shut and stalked back to my room.

I hadn't even slammed my door yet, or Gabriel was sitting on my bed. I turned to stalk off again, but he slammed the door with his Grace. "What are you playing at, Gwen?" he asked gruffly. "What? Playing at? I don't know what you mean." Gabriel stood up and I had to crane my neck to see his face. "I leave you here, after some great making out, because I have to. Very important stuff. And you promised to stay put. Just over an hour later, Dean suddenly says he has to go, leaving me, Sam and even Cas wondering what the Hell. When he isn't back after twenty minutes, we decide that I'll find him. Imagine the surprise I get when I find not only him, but you too, dressed to kill and your arms around his freaking neck!" He raised his voice towards the end and the room shook a bit with the force of his true voice creeping through.

I was stunned. Did he actually believe I would do that? Make out with one guy and then meet up with the next? My cheeks burned with indignity. "Excuse me? I thought you had watched me, for several freaking years long... You should know I don't play with people. I'm no Trickster..." His whiskey coloured eyes narrowed. "I don't appreciate being followed, and I certainly don't like being called a hussy. Get. Out. Of. My. Room!!!" I dramaticly pointed at the door, but Gabriel didn't budge. "I have been watching you, and I know how much of a fan you are of Chuck's work... And how often you sighed: "if only Sam and Dean were real. I'd date them in a flash!" and batted your eyes." He struck a dramaticly pose during his rant and batted his eyes ridiculously. I felt the urge to slap him. "I can't help it if Chuck did a pisspoor job of describing you. Your background has been kept vague and you aren't well represented. He never mentioned you're the jealous type! Still, now I got to know you guys, there is no competition."


	29. Chapter 29

Gabriel blinked and sat down again. He seemed taken aback by that. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly. All my anger vanished at his scared and uncertain tone. Exhausted, I sat on the other side of the bed, my leather pants creaking as I lowered myself down. "I mean, yes, Sam and Dean are gorgeous, tall, sweet and unbelievably sexy." He lowered his head, but the jealous vibes he radiated were almost tangible. "But you.... You are funny, sweet, caring and you make my heart stutter and my loins melt to butter by just licking your lips. You make me smile, make me feel like I will die if I don't touch you, even if only in passing." I stared at my hands, resting in my lap. "And when you get angry like that... I feel I'm dying inside." I whispered, closing my eyes before the tears spilt.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, but didn't look up. "Gwenny..." he whispered, his voice soft and remorsefull. "Gwenny, please... Look at me." I looked up at him, forcing my hands to stay put and not touch him. "I'm sorry, Gwenny..." He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but you haven't made it a secret that you think Dean-o is beautiful, and you look so hot in that outfit... Seeing you two hugging, I just went mad." I couldn't say anything and just sat there, staring in his beautiful eyes. "I thought I was losing you." he whispered. "I can't lose you, Gwenny. I'd take an Angelblade to the heart if I did." I blinked, feeling two fat tears slide down my cheeks. "Oh, Gwenny..." Gabe sighed and he kissed me softly. It was comforting at first, but it quickly got more passionate. I pulled back, panting. "Gabe... I love you." Disbelieve coloured his eyes dark, and crashed over me.

"Gabe..." I tried, but he shied away. "Don't. You can't say that. How can you say that after all I did to you?" I caught his face between my hands. "Because it's true. You couldn't have hurt me like that if I didn't... Please, Gabey. I need you." His eyes twinkled, a bit subdued, but the mirth was returning. "Gabey?" I smiled. "See what you do to me? I wanted to say Gabe, or baby... I guess it got mixed up." He smiled too and kissed my nose. "I like it... Even better than Gabe." I kissed him. "I love you, Gabey... Believe me now?" He slowly pushed me down on the bed. "Hells yeah..." he whispered before kissing me so deep my toes curled. I ran my fingers though his hair. "Good." He kissed my neck and his teeth scraped over the skin, making me moan. "Now I'm gonna show you that I love you too." Gabe softly grumbled in my ear, causing goosebumps to break out over my arms. "Please... Gabey..." I plead.


	30. Chapter 30

Gabe's hands slid down my sides and waist and came to a stop on my hips. He growled deep in his throat. "What's wrong?" I asked, sure I had somehow offended or hurt him. He looked at his hands then turned his gaze to my eyes. His eyes were golden, almost liquid. "Gwenny," he growled. "I want you out of these pants. They're driving me nuts." Feeling powerful, I grinned evilly. "Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Not happening." He made a sound between a growl and a whine. "Gwenny..." I took his right hand and placed it on my waist, then the left, which I brought up to my face. "I'm not that easy..." I whispered and popped his indexfinger in my mouth and sucked it. Gabe rolled his eyes and moaned. "I'm dead..." he managed, before I curled my tongue around his finger and he closed his eyes. "Please... Gwen..." I smiled around his finger and released it. "Gabey... Kiss me." I begged. Gabe whined and pressed his mouth to mine.

He still tasted like cinnamon and sugar and it made me lightheaded. His weight pressed me down into the mattress and I could smell his scent. It was like a whiff of cottoncandy and I loved it. He teased my lower lip with his tongue again and his right hand slid up and down my side, sending tingles through my whole body. He peppered my jawline with little kisses, and I slid my hands underneath his jacket. I could feel the muscles in his back working and it turned me on, big time. "Gwen..." Gabe breathed into the crook of my neck. "Take off the breeches." I chuckled low. "No can do, Gabey. I said it wasn't happening." He moaned desperately and sunk his teeth gently in my trapezius. "Pleeeeease." he begged. I had to take a moment to gather my thoughts again. "No, Gabe." I hissed as his hands crept under my top and skirted under my breasts. "I'll change your mind, evil hag." he muttered in my ear, before catching the lobe with his teeth. A spear of white heat raced through me and I almost gave in. "Cheat." I breathed, and he pushed himself up a bit, grinning. Oh, he was going to regret that!

Quickly I brought my hands back over his shoulders and popped open three of his buttons. Which meant his shirt was open to his waist, since he hadn't closed the two top buttons. My hands slipped under his shirt and I felt the warmth of his skin and the movement of his muscles. I bit my lip not to moan. Gabe wasn't quick enough and his moan went straight down my spine. "Gwennyyyy... You are wicked!" he complained. I grinned. "I know..." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you challenging me?" I licked my lower lip very slowly. "Mmmmmmaybe..." I teased. Gabe brought up his hand as if he was going to snap his fingers, but froze. "Crap!!!" he hissed and swiftly sat up. "Dean... I bet he wants to check we didn't kill eachother." He winked and snapped his fingers. All evidence of our extracurricular activities was gone, but the blush on our cheeks. A bit taken aback, I leered at him, as he innocently sat next to me. "We almost did... Just not in anger." I said, making him grin. I childishly stuck out my tongue at him, just as the door opened and Dean appeared.


	31. Chapter 31

"Well," Dean said in his gruff voice. "Looks like you two at least simmered down a bit. Gabriel, buddy, lower the volume, will ya? The bunker is solidly built, but an Archangel's true voice might be a bit much." He looked at me, a bit worried. "Gwen, you ok? You look a bit heated." I bit my cheek and cleared my throat. "Fine, Dean. Thanks for caring." He smiled and winked. "Cas said he thought your angry vibes had left, so we decided to let you talk it out some more. Now we need you two to discuss things." He turned around to leave, but before he did, he looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, Gabriel, I think Gwen might appreciate her car in his original colour. And if it isn't any trouble, I don't think I like Baby hot pink either..." He walked out the door. "Just saying..." he added, before walking off.

I punched Gabe on the shoulder. "You painted Baby pink? You ass!!!" Gabe bit his lip and looked at me from under his lashes. "If you think that is bad..." I looked at him warningly. "What did you do to Handsome?" Gabe ducked his head deeper and mumbled: "Eggplant with limegreen polkadots?" I gasped in horror. "You turn those cars back... They have nothing to do with this!" I could swear he giggled or chuckled, but he meekly said : "Yes, ma'am." and snapped his fingers. From the corridor I could hear Dean's voice. "Thanks, buddy! Appreciate it!" I got up and kissed Gabe on the head, before lightly tapping his cheek. I wanted to check on my car, personally. "Told you they'd stay on." I whispered. As I walked to the door, I heard Gabe say my name.

"Gwen..." Something in his voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Gabe?" I asked, uncertain. I heard the snap of his fingers behind me and felt a draft. "Gabriel!!!! Put those back on!" He laughed. "Sorry, honeybuns. Can't do that. I might make them too tight, but here..." He snapped his fingers and my pants dropped onto my shoulders. "You can put them on yourself. Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the view." He leaned back against the headboard, hands behind his head, sucker in place, every inch the Trickster. And, Hell and Damnation, it was hot! Staying right where I was, I slowly raised one leg, eased it into the black leather and teasingly pulled it up to the knee. Gabe seemed unfased, but I could see his pupils dilate and the whiskey colour of his eyes turn darkamber. Boldened, I repeated the action with my left leg. Gabe did a very regognisable movement with his legs. He was hiding his excitement. I felt a blush creep up and a feeling of power made me slowly pull the pants up over my hips. As I did up the button, Gabe took out the sucker and cleared his throat. "Go." he said hoarsely. I ran.


	32. Chapter 32

I checked on Handsome, who thankfully looked just the way I left him. Eggplant and limegreen polkadots... I shuddered. I could see Dean, bent over the engine of the Mustang, his butt shaking to the music he heard on his iPod. I took in the view, sighed and cleared my throat. Dean looked up and smiled. "Wanted to see if Handsome was ok?" he asked pulling the earbuds out. I nodded. "Was he really Eggplant with limegreen polkadots??" I asked apprehensively. The wide grin and twinkling green eyes answered me. "Yeah... I don't know what got into Gabriel, but he was pissed! I ended up upside down on the ceiling. Chained up and with my mouth taped shut. I'm glad Cas came by and spotted me." He wiped his hands on an old rag. "What I came to your room for, we're stuck on this spell, right. Gabriel and I feel we should do it, Cas and Sammy are afraid it will go wrong. We might just need your say in this."

I blinked. First they keep me in the dark, and now they need my opinion? "How does Gabe feel about this?" I asked. He shrugged adorably. "He was with you, haven't asked him yet." He clapped me on the shoulder. "Let's go and have some coffee. I'll brew a fresh pot." The memory of the awesome cup of coffee Dean had given me earlier stirred and I sighed happily. "Let's!" I said and glanced at Handsome. "Can we go for a drive afterwards? I wanna hear him roar!" Dean chuckled and his eyes twinkled. "Sure thing, but I'm going with you. I'll pack a duffelbag and this." He pulled out a serrated knife with Arab etching. I gulped. It was so easy to forget that the Winchesters were basically killers. Killers for the good cause, but killers none the less.

Dean had seen my reaction. "Just a precaution, Gwen. You never know with demons." I grimaced and felt the remnants of my wings tense up. Dean rubbed my shoulder. "Relax, hon. Odds are they'll never show. Now how about that coffee?" I nodded and we walked to the kitchen. Sam and Cas were sitting at the table. "Dean, Gwen... Everything ok?" Sam asked. I nodded. "All is aces, Sammy. Don't worry." Dean replied. Cas looked around us. "Where's Gabriel?" I had actually expected him there, with Sam and his brother, but he wasn't. An uneasy feeling crept in my stomach. "When I went to see if he had fixed my car, he was in my room. I don't know where he's gone since." Cas frowned. "Dean, I'm a bit worried about my brother. He is very out of sorts... I still don't know why he put you on the ceiling like that..." Dean caught my eye and winked. That man was smarter than he let on! I couldn't help but smile. "Me neither, Cas. Me neither." Dean said, deadpanning. "Call it a sugar low, little bro." My heart skipped a beat. Gabe had just walked through the door behind me.


	33. Chapter 33

I turned my head to see him, hoping it wasn't too obvious that I'd been worried. His hair was wet and curled over his collar. "Gabriel, why are you wet? Have you been out in the rain?" Cas sounded worried. "No, curious Cathy, I took a shower." Cas tilted his head, puzzled. "Why? We don't need to. Our Grace keeps us clean." Gabe rolled his gorgeous eyes at him and sighed. "Because, Captain Oblivious, I like to shower. Clears my head a bit." Gabe walked past me and I surreptiously caught a drop, falling off his hair. It was icecold. I couldn't help it, I smirked. Gabe shot me a glance, somehow knowing why I smiled like that, and almost imperceptibly shook his head. I deadpanned. It seemed we had to keep this quiet. "Soooo, what are we doing?" Gabe asked, clapping his hands.

Sam and Cas looked non-plussed, but Dean smiled and said: "I don't know about you guys, but I was planning on filling in Gwen." In unison, Sam and Cas called: "Dean!" warningly, making me and Gabe grin. Dean widened his eyes innocently, and spread his hands. "What? We're stuck, votes are 2 to 2. And it concerns her, so let's get the swingvote." Cas was the first to recover from shock. "Well, we might as well. We cannot do this without her knowing." Dean smiled and winked at Cas. "Thanks, buddy." Cas fixed him with a stare. "This does not mean I agree that we should do it, Dean. But since you have decided to drop this on her now, we must." Gabe eyed me uneasily. Again Dean caught it, and he directed me to a chair right next to Gabe. Gabe waited until Dean was gone, and Sam and Cas were watching him, before putting a hand on my knee and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Well, Gabriel, since Gwen is your charge, you wanna do the honours?" Dean said, once we were all seated. Gabe sighed. "Right. Gwen, Samshine here has found a spell that might restore your wings." Joy coursed through me. I'd get my wings back! "But..." Castiël piped up in his gravelly voice. "... it could be extremely dangerous. Since you're not a full angel, we don't know if this is safe. You could perish in the process." He and Sam stared at me worried. But I couldn't share their concern. So what if I died... I would become an angel. All pro's for me! I wanted to point that out to them, but Gabriel pinched my knee warningly. I shot him a confused glance. ' _They don't know you'll be an angel. I shouldn't even have told you, but you made me slip up._ ' Gabe's voice rang in my thoughts. It was all I could do not to gape at him. ' _Oh Dad... You're hearing me, aren't you?_ ' He stared at me, realising what was happening. His whiskey coloured eyes begged me to keep it all a secret. I gulped. "Any other catches?" I managed in a squeaky voice.


	34. Chapter 34

The others probably thought my squeaky voice was caused by shock about the risks. Sam looked at me with sympathy, and Cas sighed. "Just one more... We will need your feather." he said, his gravelly voice sympathetic. "My... My feather?" I barely recognised my own voice. My feather... My last link to my wings. I still kept it safe, at the moment it was tucked in my bra. ' _Gwenny... Honeybuns... You don't have to, if you don't wanna..._ ' My mind went back to that moment when he and I had been lying on my bed, and he had wished that my wings were still whole. I felt a lump in my throat. "I... I'm not sure." Both angels nodded in understanding, but the hunters looked puzzled. "C'mon, Gwen. You'll get your wings back." Dean said. "I know... But what if something goes wrong and I don't get them. I won't even have my feather then." A tear slid down my cheek. "I can't have that." Sam looked stumped. "You're not worried about dying in the process?"

I pretended to think about that. "I guess not. I won't know, right?" I sounded small, and I guess I felt scared, but not of dying. I just wanted to know I'd either have my wings or my feather. "Could... Could you guys give me a moment with the angels? They know about wings and stuff." I could hear the tears in my voice and felt the panic rise in my throat. The brothers shared a look and in unison stood up and said "Sure thing, Gwen." I giggled, despite feeling scared as Hell. They smiled reassuringly at me and left. I turned my head towards Gabe and he just silently got up and hugged me. I breathed in his cottoncandy smell and felt myself relax a bit. "Gabriel... I know I'm not one to talk, but are you being carefull?" Cas said, concern colouring his gravelly voice. Gabe turned his head towards his brother. "Care to explain, brother?" I cringed at the venom in his voice. Cas tilted his head innocently and replied: "I merely meant that you might get too close to your charges. I got shunned from Heaven for that." Gabe protectively held me closer. "Thanks for caring, Cassie. I'm ok, though."

I knew that I should stop this conversation, before the angels fell out. "Guys... Could we get back on point, please?" Cas looked abashed, but Gabriel merely held on. "Of course, Gwen. What would you like to know?" Cas asked in his deep voice. "First things first, Cas, you can see my..." I sighed. "... My stumps, right?" He nodded, his eyes full of pity. "Do you think that the damage done could ever be repaired?" I felt Gabe's shock at the question and the indignation at being passed for that particular question. ' _Why wouldn't she ask me?_ ' I tried to reach out to his mind with mine to answer. ' _Because you might want to spare my feelings. Cas won't._ ' I felt him stiffen as the thought reached him. ' _Whoah missy, you're going fast! Settle down!_ ' Cas sighed, his eyes sad. "If I hadn't seen the spell Sam found, no. But our big friend has done some amazing research, and if there is anything that can heal your wings, it's that spell."


	35. Chapter 35

Well, that was something at least. "Gabe?" He looked down at my face, his eyes a warm honey colour. "Yeah?" His voice was soft and sweet, and I wished we were alone, in my room, preferably on my bed. I saw a blush creep up his neck, and realised he was still tuned in to my thoughts. Hurridly, I imagined a wall between our minds, blocking the transmission. Gabe blinked as he felt the connection sever. "How much are my wings like yours and Cas'?" I managed. We broke apart, Gabe swallowing hard. Gabe cleared his throat and manifested a sucker in his mouth. I smiled. It seemed he needed that to set his thoughts in order. He popped it out, and made me blush by licking his lips. "I'm not sure. I think they are of the same basic make, but we use our Grace to use them. That makes them behave very different."

Cas nodded at that. "That gives me hope, brother. If they are of the same make, then chances of the spell actually working, are higher!" This lifted my spirits. "Are you sure?" Cas smiled at me. "I'm pretty certain, but let us ask Sam and Dean. They might shed another light on this." Smiling, Gabe nodded. "I'll go find them. I think Dean is in the garage again." Cas said. "Sam is probably in one of the storerooms, catalogueing." I watched his back as he walked off. "Wow. He's really gotten to know them, hasn't he?" Gabe smiled ruefully. "Well, they have been through a lot together. Dean and Cas actually spent a year in Purgatory together." I frowned. Sam had mentioned it before, but I didn't know if it was a themepark, a town or what. "Where?" A big sigh. "Purgatory. Actually monster Heaven. Kill a monster, it's soul or whatever ends up there. What I learned since I first heard of it, it's a bleak and dismal place, where monstersouls hunt eachother over and over."

I gulped. "And Dean and Cas spent a year there? How come?" Gabe looked me over. "Long story short: hunt gone sideways, as usual. That's how they got to be in both Heaven and Hell too. I'm betting if... Heaven decides to upgrade your security and make it so you need to have been in all four realms to see an Earthangel's wings, Cas and Dean would still see them." Feeling I had noticed his hesitation, he stroked my cheek, crumbling the mental wall I had built. ' _And they will love that they can, once they see yours all whole again._ ' he thought lovingly at me, making me all warm inside. "Actually, I would too." came Sam's warm voice suddenly. Gabe whipped around. Sam, Dean and Cas casually walked in. "You what?" Gabe snapped. "When did you get to Purgatory?" Sam grimaced. "A while back. I had to get Bobby's soul from Hell, and I took the back door through Purgatory. Sadly the ride back never showed, so we were forced to follow Dean and Cas' footsteps and find the escapehatch."


	36. Chapter 36

Gabe threw his hands up. "Oh great! So now we can add Bobby Singer to the list as well." Sam and Dean bristled at that, and he sighed. "Not that I don't like the guy, Hell, I do. But this raised a whole new question. How safe will Gwen be? How many others meet security meassures?" Anxiously, he began to pace. ' _Gabey... Calm down, sweetheart. We can worry about that if and when I get my wings back. First things first._ ' Gabe blew out a shaky sigh. "Right. First things first. Guys, your take on this, please. If the only thing differing between Gwen's wings and angelwings, is that they aren't powered by Grace, how big do you think the succesrate will be?" Dean's face lit up. "That is like whether an engine is powered by diesel or gasoline, right? Minor differences in set up, to be able to use the other fuel..." Impressed, Gabe nodded. "Smart analogy. That would be it." Dean's smile turned into a grin. "Well, as long as we don't pour diesel in the gastank, we should be peachy, right Sam?"

Sam however, wasn't as optimistic. "I don't know, guys. Grace is a pretty fickle thing. It could still be dangerous." Dean rolled his eyes. "Fact is, Sammy, we don't need Grace. Just the feather and the herbs and Holy oil. No mention of Grace in the spell." Sam pulled up a big, old book and franticly started to leaf through it. "True... But the spell is for an angel. Maybe it'll need it's Grace to withstand the power of the spell. I'm still unsure about this, Dean." Dean frowned. "Partypooper." he muttered, making Gabe and Cas smile. I put a fond hand on his arm. "Dean, I know you want this to work, but let's not be hasty, huh? I think that if I did die, Sam would take it hard. He's the sweetheart, and you know it." Sam bristled. "Excuse me? Dean still aches about people too." Dean looked at his brother, with a look that was both pleading and annoyed. "Don't you dare bring up Kevin... He was on me, and you know it!"

Sam pulled a bitchface. "And Charlie was on me... We both screwed up, several times." Good gracious! What had I done? "Guys, guys, GUYS!!!" I yelled, to get them to stop. "I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have said that. But still, the decission lies at my door, doesn't it?" They all grumbled in agreement. I took a deep breath. "Well, then. I will have to think about it." I turned to Dean and smiled weakly. "You got your duffel ready?" Getting my drift, he grinned and his green eyes lit up. "Sure thing, hon. Lemme just get it." He got up and left. Gabe eyed me suspiciously. ' _Don't go there, Gabey. I love you and only you, but if I take a time-out with you, I'll never get any thinking done._ ' I thought at him, and sent him a memory of us on my bed. He actually blushed furiously and popped his sucker in his mouth more vigourously than was necessary. "Gabriel, you are very red in the face... Is something wrong, brother?" Cas asked, concerned. Sam's eyes flicked between me and Gabe and a cute, but annoyingly knowing smile curled his mouth. "Maybe Gabriel needs another shower, to clear his head." he said, teasingly. "Really, Sammy?" Dean was back, wearing his jacket, a duffel slung over his shoulder. "Well, then I'm happy to be out of here. Coming, Gwen?" I bolted, glad for the escape.


	37. Chapter 37

I all but skipped to the garage, but stopped dead in my tracks when Gabriel was waiting there, arms crossed, leaning against Handsome. "Out? You're taking her out of the bunker?" he all but growled at Dean. Dean looked utterly unimpressed. "Yup. She asked me if she could take her car out for a spin. I said ok, but I was coming, and I would be armed." He jangled his duffel. Gabe's gaze snapped to me. "You did? You know the dangers, don't you?" I bristled. I wasn't a five year old, playing with matches, I knew what I was doing. "Yes, I do. That is why Dean is coming. He's the most ruthless of them all." Dean smiled. "Don't underestimate my little brother, Gwen. He had me surprised several times." Gabe still looked livid. "Well, I see. Don't forget that Gwen doesn't have the sigils, so you pray to me, if need be. Hear me, Winchester?" Taken aback by the unusual venom in his voice, Dean blinked. "Sure thing, man. Don't worry. We won't be gone long." I felt Gabe prying in my mind, so I kept it blank and slammed the wall back in place, earning me a deathglare from those golden eyes.

I got in Handsome and turned the ignition. A pleasing rumble started through the car, as if he was as ready and anxious to go as I was. Dean opened the garage door, and I eased the sleek, red car out. After closing the door again, Dean hopped in next to me, his duffel at his feet. "Where to, princess?" he asked me with a big grin. I looked at him. "I really want to go home for a bit. I know it's dangerous, but I need more clothes." Dean pondered this with a cute pout of his lips. "I get you. And I see why. But you could have sent Gabe or Cas to get those." I rolled my eyes and inadvertedly gunned the gas, making Handome roar. "Please," I said, once I got my foot back under my control. "I don't want either of them rummaging in my underwear drawers." Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry about Cas, he won't bat an eye." I smiled. "He might not, but he will bring me all the wrong kinds of panties and forget the bra's." This got Dean laughing so hard, he teared up. "Oh god, Gwen... The idea of him holding up a sportsbra, wondering whether it would go with a thong..." He hung in his seatbelt, shaking. "I see your point. Let's get to your house."

After cautiously sneaking about the house, we entered through the backdoor. Dean cased every room, before waving me through. "All clear downstairs. Bedroom is upstairs?" I nodded and he cautiously stepped up the stairwell. "Hallway clear. I'll call when I cleared the floor." I nodded and looked around me. My house.. So familiar, yet danger seemed to lurk around every corner. No longer did it feel like my home. I sighed. I jumped when Dean called softly from upstairs. "Clear." I went up and in my bedroom, I showered, gladly changed clothes and packed a big bag full of clothes, not forgetting my sweatpants and oversized t-shirt, and several sets of underwear. I went over to my dresser and sighed. Most of my jewelry I could go without, but I picked up a black satin ribbon. It was worn around my neck and a wing dangled from the centre. I fixed it around my neck and tapped the wing. I had bought this when I had read the book "Lazarus rising". The wing had made me think of Cas. Now, however it reminded me of another angel, and I sighed longingly. Determined, I pushed away from the dresser, and grabbed my bag. "Done, let's go."


	38. Chapter 38

We drove away from the house, when I checked the rearview mirror. The door to my house opened, and a painfully familiar figure stared out. I thought I could see something golden shimmer over his shoulder, but chalked it up to imagination. "We're screwed, Dean." I casually said, taking the wing around my neck between my fingers. He looked at me, surprised. "Why would you say that?" I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder. "Gabriel saw us leave." He snapped his head around and cursed. "How did he know?" I blushed. "My mind may or may not have wandered a bit... But I didn't really pray!" Dean patted my knee. "I think he had his ears on for you anyway. Don't you go feeling guilty. Having an angel watching out for you can be pretty trying. They have a very peculiair notion of personal space."

Handsome roared along the road and Dean and I had a very relaxing drive back to the bunker. We joked and laughed, and found we had quite the same sense of humour. "Take a left here, Gwen. We'll park him in the garage, right next to Baby." Dean said, indicating a barely visible dirtroad. I took the turn and slammed on the brakes. Gabe was standing on the road like a sentinel, legs spread, arms crossed and a stern look on his handsome face. Dean got out. "Holy Hell, Gabriel! If I want a heartattack, I'll let you know." Gabe just stared at him, and Dean raised his eyebrows. "Everything ok, Gabriel?" Gabe still didn't move, but he fixed Dean with a steely stare and very low, yet very threatening, said: "Go." Dean looked taken aback and bent to shut his door, whispering: "Pray to Cas if he gets out of line, ok? And drop my bag off in the kitchen if he doesn't." After that he shut the door and, keeping an eye on Gabriel, he walked off towards the bunker.

Being too angry at him to squabble with a pissed off Archangel, I quickly pushed down the locks on Handsome's doors, and put him in reverse. Dirt spat from his wheels as I tore back down the road, the crystal on the ignition key tapping against my knee. I hit the main road and shifted gear. No matter how much I loved Gabriel, I was starting to hate his jealous side. Speeding down the twolane blacktop, I felt free. That is, until Gabriel suddenly appeared next to me. So much for avoiding him. "Pull over, Gwen, or I will make you." I had seen a side road coming up, and I sharply turned into it, jostling Gabriel severely. I parked Handsome at the edge of a meadow and quickly got out, before Gabe had realised what was going on. He popped up next to me and grabbed my arm, turning me around. "Gwen, what's wrong with you!" he demanded.


	39. Chapter 39

I shook my arm loose and felt tears build in my eyes. "What's wrong you ask? What's wrong?" I huffed a sarcastic laugh. "How about the fact that the guy I love is a jealous and unpredictable jerk?" Furiously rubbing my eyes, not to have the tears spill, I turned away from him. "Not to mention that he is supernaturally stalking me. Why did you pop up at my house? Huh? Care to tell me?" Gabe grabbed my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. I noticed the golden color had a beautiful dark ring around it and I felt I was drowning. "I felt your mood, Gwen. You felt sad, longing... I was afraid Dean had hurt you, or that you were caught." His voice was soft, caring and tore a hole in my anger. "Why the alpha-wolf behaviour on the road back there then?" I managed. Gabe looked ashamed. "I was jealous... I know, you said you love me, and Dean can't compare, but you still took him to your house, and you've showered."

I stepped back. "For the love of... Really? You showered too, remember? Clears the head?" Gabe looked away, rubbing his neck. "I didn't shower..." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? But how..." He blushed beetroot and let me go. "I zapped off to Alaska and jumped into the biggest snowdrift I could find... Naked." He glanced at me sheepishly. "I needed a really good cooldown after that show you put on. But that's beside the point." I took his head between my hands and kissed him. In moments the whole scene changed. Gabe kissed me back and I opened my mouth when he let his tongue skirt my lips. Our tongues danced around eachother and I knew that this time there weren't going to be any interruptions. Gabe let his hands slide under my t-shirt and I undid his black overshirt, humming happily when I noticed he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

For a while we did nothing but explore eachother's body. Kissing and nibbling everywhere we wanted, making eachother gasp, moan and shiver. Suddenly a thought came up, unbidden. We were in the middle of nowhere, and I didn't even have my handbag. "Gabey..." I panted. "Mmm?" he hummed against my collarbone. "Do.. Do you have protection?" I felt him smile. "Don't worry, Sweetcakes, I'm good." he said and snapped his fingers. We were totally naked, in a room I didn't know, but I felt wasn't in the bunker. "There, we won't be interupted here." Gabe smiled and bent over me, as he pushed me down on a bed.


	40. Chapter 40

Warm and content, I snuggled into Gabe's chest. He had been very right, we hadn't been interupted once, not even the third time. It seemed Gabe knew the room we were in well, because he could find the protection with his eyes closed. "Gabey..." I hummed. He kissed me on my head. "Yes, Gwenny?" I loved when he called me Gwenny. "Where are we?" He stretched and I could feel his wings move under me. "You like it?" he asked, surprising me. I'd expected a straightforward answer, like 'this and that hotel' or 'my cave in the mountains', not a return question. I looked around, and noticed that it fitted Gabe. The furniture, the lighting, the bowl of candycorn on the nightstand. "Yeah, I do. It suits you." Another kiss on my head, followed by a low chuckle. "It should. This is my personal Heaven." I sat upright. "You're kidding me... I'm in Heaven?"

Gabe took me on a tour of Heaven, a very secret one, since I wasn't even supposed to be there, and he was supposed to be dead. He lead me down a stark and boring corridor. All it had was doors, each one adorned with a simple plaque with a name and two years. If I had to take a guess, it was a back alley to some personal Heavens. "Gabey..." I whispered, scared to Death that some angel or other would hear me. "...where are we going?" Gabe put a finger to his lips, his eyes twinkling mischeivously. "Ssshhh. Come. We're almost there." He took my hand and I felt waves of giddy excitement coming off him. "Here." he said and put his hand flat on one of the indistinctive doors. "Read that." Curious I looked at the plaque and I gasped. It read 'Robert Singer 1950 - 2012'. My eyes teared up and I bit my hand not to sob. "Bobby..." Gabe nodded and hugged me. "Come." he whispered again, and he turned the handle.

The door opened into what could only be Bobby Singer's study. I recognised it from the description in Chuck's books. It seemed empty, and that surprised me. I thought the Heavens were always built around a soul. "Don't you move a... Oh, hiya Gabriel! Who's this pretty lady then?" A gruff voice, grouchy until Gabe showed himself. Putting a shaking hand to my mouth, I turned around. Bobby Singer was everything I had imagined, and I sank to my knees, tears pouring down my face. Gabe knelt next to me, hugged me and mumbled sweet nothings in my hair. "What the Hell, Gabriel. Ye never ever bring anyone along on yer visits, and now ye do, and she just starts bawlin'. I ain't that ugly, little lady." I started laughing through my tears. "Bobby, I'd like you to meet Gwen. Gwen, Bobby Singer." I rubbed the tears off my face and shakily got to my feet. "I'm sorry, mr. Singer... I... I just..." Gabe put his arm around me and squeezed a bit. "I think she's just a bit overwhelmed. Fangirling, I think the phrase is."


	41. Chapter 41

****Bobby pocketed an Angelblade and looked me over. "Fangirling? About me? I ain't that special, Gwen. You should meet my boys. Come have a seat." I giggled nervously. "I.. Ehm... I already have. Met your boys that is." He looked at Gabe wonderingly. "Have ye now? And did ye cry then too?" I turned to take a seat, and heard him gasp ever so slightly. "No. I was in a bit of a pickle then, as you can see. I was bleeding out at the time, so I thought I was hallucinating." Bobby quickly put a pillow behind my back, so my wing stumps wouldn't be pushed against the back of the chair. I smiled. "You must have been a great Dad to the boys." Bobby looked abashed and pleased at the same time. "Why thank you. How on Earth did your wings get so molested? And, bigger question, why the Hell can I see? I never saw any angelwings before." I bit my lip. "Long story, Bobby. And for Gwen, a bit of a hard one too." Gabe said, quietly combing his fingers through my hair. My eye fell on a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue, and I smiled. I would tell Dean that Bobby did indeed drink that stuff up here. "D'ya wanna drink? I got tea, I think, coffee for sure, and the good stuff too." Bobby said, indicating the blue bottle.

I smiled and Gabe quirked an eyebrow at me. "I'll have some of the latter, please." I said and bit my lip not to laugh at Gabe's face. "You got it, little lady. I like a girl who appreciates the finer drinks." Bobby said, pouring me a healthy helping. "You want some too, Gabriel?" Gabe blinked and cleared his throat. "Yeah, that'll be great, Bobby, thanks." I noticed Bobby poured Gabe an even bigger helping. "You want Gabriel drunk, Bobby?" I asked, a bit apprehensive. Both men laughed. "This ain't the first time, mr. Archangel here has visited me, hon. I know he can handle this." I cocked my head at Gabe. "It isn't? Now why would you visit an old, grumpy hunter in his personal Heaven?" Gabe studied the contents of his glass intensely. "I think Gabriel here missed human company." Bobby offered. "And I'm one of the few people here who won't fall down in a swoon when an Archangel visits." Bobby tipped his glass at Gabe and grinned. "I remember when he was just the Trickster, so I ain't impressed with his rise on the supernatural ladder." Gabe grinned at him."So, Trickster, tell me all about why I can see what has happened to this poor girl's wings." Gabe shot me a glance, and I nodded, taking a large sip from my glass.

"...so basically that's the story." Gabe finished, draining his third glass. Bobby looked at me pensively. "And the boys? Did they find anything yet?" Gabe sighed. "Yeah, but Sam and Cas are afraid that the spell involved could kill Gwen. Dean and I, we're pretty sure it'll work." Bobby got to his feet and pulled a big book of the shelf behind him. "Lemme see now..." he muttered, leafing swiftly through it. "Ah! This must be what Sam found." He showed it to Gabe, who nodded. "Allright. Hmhm. Uhuh... Well, I can understand why Sam and Cas would be carefull, but on the other hand... You and Cas will be on stand by, won't ya?" Gabe looked offended that he'd even suggest otherwise. "Of course!" Bobby smiled and winked at me knowingly. Again? Was I wearing a sign around my neck, saying 'The Archangel Gabriel is in love with me'? "Well, then I don't think there's anything to worry about. If Grace is needed to deal with it, y'all can deliver, right?" Gabe looked relieved. "Thanks, Bobby. I just needed your opinion on this." Bobby nodded his head. "Any time, Gabriel. You say Hi to my boys, will ya?" I hugged him. "Of course, you big old Pappa Bear." Gabe jibed and clapped him on the back.


	42. Chapter 42

Once back in the corridor behind the Heavens, Gabe snapped his fingers, and when I looked around, we were in my room at the bunker. "Hey! What about Handsome?" I asked. Gabe winked at me. "Safe and sound in the garage, honeybuns. I wouldn't want you sneaking out to get him, now would I?" I hugged him around the waist. "So, how are we going to explain being gone for hours?" Gabe smiled his hot Trickster grin and I sighed happily. "We won't. We've only been gone about half an hour." I blinked. "Time runs differently up in Heaven." Gabe explained. Just then, the door opened and Sam stepped in. "I thought I heard you guys." He let his eyes take us in. "So? All good?" he asked with a cocky grin. "Yeah, Samsquatch, we're peachy." Unphased, Sam winked. "When you're done cuddling and making up, come and fill us in on the decission." I grinned at his retreating back. "Well, cat's out of the bag now." I sighed. Gabe frowned. "I could wipe his memory..." he offered. "Don't you dare, Gabriel! I don't mind him knowing. Hell, I think Bobby and Dean are on to us too, so leave him be!" Pouting, Gabe gave in. "If that's what you want..."

Once again we sat in the kitchen, a fresh cup of coffee in front of us. "So, Gwen. You come to a decission yet?" Dean asked. I sighed. "Yes. After I got another opinion, I'm good." Sam, Dean and Cas looked surprised. "Another opinion? Whose?" Sam asked curiously. I glanced at Gabe, who nodded. Bobby wanted us to say Hi, so it really wasn't a secret. I looked at the brothers, and at Cas. "Someone whose opinion I value highly, as does Gabe." Three pairs of eyes swiveled to Gabe, who popped a sucker out of his mouth and nodded. "She's right. I took her myself." Cas tilted his head. "But Gabriel, I don't know of anyone whose opinion you value, but yourself and... Dad." The silence was laden and everyone but me stared at Gabe, waiting eagerly for his answer.  
Gabe watched his brother with warm, sympathetic eyes. "I know, Castiël, I know, but I have met another, very wise man, with real integrety. I thought Gwen would agree with me, so I took her to him." I nodded vigourously. "And I'm 100% sure you guys will agree with him too." Dean quirked an eyebrow at me. "Really? Who might this beacon of wisdom be then?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "Bobby." The reactions of Dean and Sam were predictable. Dean huffed incredulously, and Sam looked excited. "Bobby? Really? How is he doing?" I smiled warmly at the memory. "He's fine. He asked us to tell you Hi. And Dean, he does have a fine stock of Johnny Walker Blue. We emptied a bottle when we were there." Dean smiled. "You went to him, upstairs? And he's ok? Those flying asshats haven't been nasty to him, after Cas' visit?" I shook my head, and Dean sighed relieved. "Well, what's your choice then, hon?" Dean asked. Slowly, but certain, I pulled my feather out of it's hiding place. "Let's light this candle." I said and put the feather on the table.


	43. Chapter 43

Sam and Cas frowned. "Are you certain, Gwen?" Cas asked. I nodded. "Yes. Bobby agreed with Dean and Gabriel. If Grace is needed, you and Gabe can provide. I really, really want my wings back." Sam heaved a big sigh. "Well, might as well start gathering ingredients then." and he got up. Dean put a hand on my shoulder. "Tough call, kiddo. But I'm glad you made it. I could see you really miss having your wings. Now you get your butt off to bed. Some ingredients are a bit tricky, so tomorrow, we can get you together again." I smiled at him thankfully. I was feeling very tired, and stifling a yawn, I got up. "Hold on, Dean." Cas interupted with his deep voice. "I could see this coming a mile away, so I actually took the liberty of collecting the ingredients. If you are ready, Gwen, we can get to work right now."

Dean looked at the angel, impressed. "I thought you didn't agree with this?" Cas smiled a bit ruefully. "Like I said, I could forsee that Gwen would." He shot a glance at his brother. "And I think it might be good for others too." Gabe bristled. "Excuse me, Captain Side-eyes? What's that supposed to mean?" Dean bit his lip, and Sam, who was getting a mixing bowl, candles and whatnot, grinned. Cas, on the other hand, looked innocently at the annoyed Archangel, and said: "Just that you're feeling guilty that Gwen lost her wings on your watch. Repairing said wings, might just ease that guilt a bit. I love you Gabriel, and I hate seeing you up to your eyebrows in guilt." Gabe deflated a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry, Cas. I.. I just... Oh, I don't know what's come over me lately." He patted Cas on the shoulder in passing. "I'll be in the library, saving up my Grace." Cas looked at the brothers with a sly expression on his face. When Gabe had gone, Dean chuckled. "You sly fox..." He waggeled a finger at Cas. "You played him like a lute!" Cas grinned, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. "I learned from the best." he said, making Sam laugh.

"Right." Sam said, plunking a wooden bowl on the table. "Let's get going." He mixed up some dried herbs, pounding them to a fine dust with a mortar and pestle. After pouring them in the bowl, he got an ancient looking amphora and uncorked it. A splash of it's contents got added and stirred in well. Sam carefully took a small box, opened it and took a pinch of the fine, glittering powder within. "What's that?" I asked, curiousity piqued by the almost revered care Sam took in handeling it. Cas looked at the box and it's contents. "Some of the Sands of Time, I think." he commented. Sam nodded as he carefully sprinkled it into the mixture. "It is. The Men of Letters kept an extraordinairy stock." A melancholy smile flashed over his face. "Balthazar would be happy as a clam here." Cas smiled a sad little smile. "Yes, Balthy loved doing spells." he sighed, uncharacteristicly tender. I quirked an eyebrow. "Balthy? The angel with the mixed gender stripclub Heaven?" Cas smiled a bit. "Yeah," Dean piped up, as he gave me a big, fluffy towel. "That's the one. Here, to cover up. You'll need to strip. We don't know what will happen if you're wearing clothes." I gulped.


	44. Chapter 44

Sam stirred the Sands gingerly into the rest of the mix and eyed it suspiciously, then nodded. ' _Gabe... I think we need you here. Sam's almost done._ ' I felt the shock Gabe felt when I sent him that. ' _Gwenny, sweetheart, you need to pipe down. You take these things way too much into your stride. Im afraid you're going too fast._ ' Really? That was what he was worrying about?! ' _Lesser concern here, Gabey. Let's get my wings back first._ ' I felt his amusement and smiled. Gabe appeared in the kitchen, and I thought I could see a golden shimmer behind his back, but as the fluttering stopped, the shimmer disappeared. Gabe arched an eyebrow at me holding the towel up against my bare torso. ' _What the Hell, Gwenny?_ ' I rolled my eyes and made a bitchface. _'Shut up, Gabriel. Just a precaution, since they can't be sure what happens if I'm wearing clothes around my upperbody_.' Gabe pouted thoughtfully, then nodded. "So, are we ready to light this puppy?"

"Gabriel! Excellent timing. Here..." Sam handed the bowl to Gabe. "... rub this on the remnants of her wings." he said and lit the candles on each side of my chair. Cas looked uncomfortable and Gabe fidgeted. "Right." he managed and cleared his throat. "You guys realise that wings are very... Uhm... Sensitive?" I blinked. "Cas touched the stumps once, it was comforting to me." Gabe tensed up and shot Cas a poisonous glare. "Did he now?" Cas frowned at him. "Yes. She was hurting. She had just lost her wings, you suddenly dropped in on us, told her what she is and just as fast zapped off again. She was confused and scared, and to top it off, had to relive her time in the warehouse for us." Gabe blinked. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I should have known better." Gabe dipped his fingers in the bowl and walked around until he stood behind me. "Here we go, honeybuns." he said and I felt the coolness of the mixture radiate to my shoulderblades.

Gabe wiped his fingers carefully on the slip of my towel. I felt his mental sigh. ' _Here goes nothing, Gwenny. I love you._ ' I felt the corner of my mouth curl up a bit. ' _Love you too, Gabey._ ' I replied and stroked his arm as he was passing. Sam peered in the book and cleared his throat. "Ok then... Here we go. Cas, Gabriel, you ready?" The nodded, although I felt Gabe was very nervous. Sam squared his broad shoulders and began the incantation.

  
"Oleo sancto circa vulneribus,verberum a malo.  
Tunc revertetur restituerent fuit.  
Fugam custodia iterum fugere."


	45. Chapter 45

The coolness of the mixture rapidly changed into warmth, then heat and then whitehot. I bit my lip not to scream, but couldn't hold back a whimper. It felt like my stumps were being molten and then stretched to form the new wings. When the new plumage formed it was like thousands of redhot needles were being pushed in them. I felt my head swim and just as everything started spinning, I could hear Gabe's worried shout. "Gwenny!" I slumped forward, I could feel that, but that was the last thing, apart from the hot throbbing on my back.

**I was standing in another warehouse, thinking: ' _What is it with demons and old, dilapitated warehouses?_ ', when an uneasy silence fell over the three guys I had been beating up. Suddenly an fourth one popped up. He was about 5'10", wearing an expensive, black suit made of a silk and Egyptian cotton blend, and a smug grin. I instantly despised him, but I also felt a chill of fear. "Well now, what have we here?" he drawled in a slick Brittish accent, his grey eyes crinkling at the corners. He anticipated fun, and my hurt was part of that. I gulped. "Crowley, I presume?" He seemed impressed. "Here's a novel thing, boys. This charming young lady apparently knows who I am." he said, turning to his panting and bleeding minions. He turned back to me, the twinkle in his eyes replaced by pure malice. **   
**"How is that possible, darling? We haven't had the pleasure yet, have we?" The malice and evil he radiated chilled me to the bone, but I still managed to gather my sass and reply: "No, we haven't had the pleasure, cause I'm sure pleasure comes nowhere near you, if given half a chance." He cocked his head and smiled mockingly. "Sassy... You're not accquainted with a certain greeneyed hunter, now are you?" I decided to play dumb. "I don't like hunters. And what has murdering animals have to do with you?"**

**Crowley stepped up to me and I stepped back until I felt my wings brush the concrete wall. "Then tell me, my dear, how would you even know of me, let alone that I am who I am?" I glared at him. "Chuck Shurley." That made him chuckle. "Oh dear... Another fangirl. Then you should know about hunters too, darling. That means you lied to me..." The implication of punishment that the last sentence carried, made me swallow hard. "I don't take kindly to being lied to..." I huffed. "Right, cause you're the posterboy of honesty..." Another dark chuckle. "You could be Squirrel's little sister, with remarks like those. Too bad for you, he dropped out of my good books, otherwise I might have been inclined to forgive you for not cooperating, not dying and for dusting up my boys. Now, I think I will just have to take care of you myself."**


	46. Chapter 46

**I pressed my back to the wall, feeling the rough surface scratch my wings. I clenched my fist around Handsome's keys, the cold crystal peeking out between my index and middle finger. "You are a charming guy, Crowley, but I'm a grown girl. I can handle my own stuff." I sassed and swung with all my might. The golden crystal sliced a neat cut in the King of Hell's cheek and he looked genuinely surprised. "OW!" He dabbed at his cheek and examined the blood on his fingers. To my horror, the cut slowly healed itself and Crowley looked nothing if not totally pissed. "Well, I have to admit you have spunk, my dear. Too bad it will kill you." he said and pulled a long, thin blade from his inner pocket. "That's an Angelblade. How the Hell did you get your slimy claws on that?" I asked, surprised.**

**The King of Hell smirked. "Oh I have my resources. Besides, since the angelwars, these things are in surplus." Angelwars? I'd have to talk to Cas and Gabe about that... "Now, where were we?" Crowley mused. "Oh, right. I was going to kill you." he said, matter-of-factly, and pulled his arm back slightly, getting ready for the kill. I could see it in his eyes. My thoughts flashed to Gabe and I felt regret. I wished I could have had more time with him, before turning full angel. Duties would get in the way of our relation. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when I heard a painfully familiar voice shout out. "No! Gwenny!" Shocked, I opened my eyes, only to see Gabe jump in front of me and get impaled on the Angelblade. I screamed. "Gabriel!!!!"**

I shot up from my bed, where I had been lying on my stomach. Sweat prickled on my forehead and I could taste bile. This vision had to be changed! Gabe shouldn't die. He couldn't!!! How on Earth had the demons found me? I sat up, on my knees and pulled a trembling hand through my hair. My wings throbbed softly, but they were back!!! I stretched them and revelled in the feeling. The joy was subdued though... The vision had given me the feeling it wasn't very far in the future, and I was already trying to figure out how I could change it. My first instinct was to run. To get into Handsome, and tear out of the garage, but my core being objected. That bit of me yearned to tell Gabe about my vision, and urge him to stay put if I was to disappear. I sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my face, fighting myself.


	47. Chapter 47

My door opened and the very subject of my worries walked in. "Oh, you're awake!!!" he said cheerfully. "And it looks like your wings are good as new!" He sat next to me and eyed me intensely. "What's wrong, honeybuns? Are you ok?" I managed a weak smile. "I'm ok. The wings just throb a bit, that's all." He looked me in the eye and seriously asked me: "May I?" indicating my wings. I nodded, preparing myself for a bit of poking and prodding. Gabe crawled on my bed and sat behind me on his knees. "Ok, sweetheart, now stretch, please." Smiling ruefully at his physicians voice, I obliged. His fingers very gently combed through the plumage, tenderly feeling the muscles and tendons underneath. I had to do my very best not to shiver in pleasure. That felt so nice! "Fold, please." Sighing, I obeyed, laying them neatly against my back. Gabe came around to face me, looking very pleased. "Beautiful, just beautiful. It's like you never lost them. Just take care not to over excert them the next few days, ok?" I smiled a genuine smile. "Can.... Can I wrap them around me?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer.

Gabe gave a radiant smile and hugged me tightly. "Of course you can, Gwenny." Imediately I wrapped my wings around us both and revelled in the warmth. Gabe pulled back a bit, blushing. "Eeehhh, Gwenny..." he swallowed hard. "... this is actually a very, er, intimate gesture among angels..." I cocked my head. "Intimate?" He nodded, swallowing again. "More intimate than taking a girl to your own private Heaven and making love three times in a row?" He threw his head back and laughed. "When you put it that way.... No. But it is a thing we rarely do. Only in times of duress and ehm... When we ehm... are... Intimate." I chuckled. "I got that... I felt your wings around me, Gabe. In comfort, protection and after being... Intimate." He raised his eyebrows in wonder and stepped out of my embrace. "You did?"

I nodded. "Is that so weird?" Gabe pouted an tilted his head a bit. "Not totally unheard of, but I've never heard of a human feeling Angelwings..." I smirked. "But I'm not totally human, right?" More thoughtfull pouting. "No, technically not. Can't fault you there, but I also never heard of an Earthangel feeling other wings than their own." He manifested a sucker and popped it in his mouth. After a bit, he popped it out again and said: "Let's get another view on this. Castiël, I pray you come help your older brother out." With a flutter, Cas popped up, and I thought I could see a flurry of black, just before the fluttering stopped. "Gabriel? What's so urgent you pray to me, instead of just coming over to get me?" Cas sounded baffled. Gabe inclined his head a bit. "Cassie, please tell me: have you ever heard of a human or any other creature, other than actual angels, feeling Angelwings?" Cas frowned. "Unless they were fully manifested, no. Why do you ask?"


	48. Chapter 48

Gabe nodded his head at me. "Gwen! You're up! And... Wow. Might I say that you're wings are very impressive! And a beautiful colouring too. They are in the same hue as your hair. That is rare!" I tilted my head. "It is? I thought your wings were dark, like your hair." Cas looked uneasy and Gabe clapped him on the shoulder. "Most Angelwings are pure white, but Cassie here, he was born with ravenblack ones. No-one knows why, or how. The others used to make fun of him, call his wings ugly or even devise silly plans to make them white." My heart broke for the young angel that had to endure all that. "Oh, Cas! I'm sorry!" I gasped, grabbing both his hands.

Cas smiled, and looked warmly at his brother. "It's ok. Gabriel took care of me." I felt all warm and tingly inside, knowing that the guy I loved, had stood up for a bullied little one. "Really? How?" Gabe quirked an eyebrow at his brother and wordlessly dared him to go on. Cas, as usual, didn't understand the sign and went on. "He told me he loved my wings, that the colour was beautiful, and that he wished Dad had done the same for him. Then he used his Grace to colour his wings golden, to match his hair. All to make me feel better about being different." Gabe sighed and scuffed his boot on the floor. "Awe shucks, Cas. Don't make me a Hero. They tend to die too often. Besides, all Earthangel wings are in their haircolour. I think we were just trendsetters."

Cas smiled and Gabe continued, seeing that he had succes. "Honestly, I'm pretty sure we are. I know for a fact that Luci repainted his wings too. Hot pink, with damn sparkles. He said that it was because he just didn't care what others said." Cas started to giggle then full out laughed. "Oh my word..." he gasped. Gabe smirked. "Yeah. Lucifer was a real troublemaker, even before his squabbles with Mike." A sad sigh heaved Gabe's chest. "I just wish Mike and Raphael could have been as much fun. They stuck to what they thought was 'normal'. Michael tried convince me to undo the colouring, since golden wasn't "a very dignified and angelic colour". Stick in the mud." Cas smiled wryly when Gabe placed the airquotes, and I decided to ask him about that later. Gabe huffed before going on. "He was pretty upset that I didn't. If Dad had still been there, I bet he would have gone over my head and ask Dad to whiten my wings again." Cas stepped up to his brother and hugged him tight. "I'm glad that didn't happen."


	49. Chapter 49

I followed the angel brothers down to the kitchen. "Hey guys! Look who's up again!" Gabe called and the brothers whooped and cleared a space for me. "Allright then! Come on, Gwen, show us!" Dean pleaded. A bit, no a lot, selfconcious, I stepped through the doorway. Sam and Dean both stood with wide eyes and open mouths. "Oh my god, Gwen! They are just gorgeous!" Sam breathed and he reached out for them. Gabe cleared his throat noisily and Sam's hand stopped, midair. "Right... Sensitive." he said meekly. Cas raised an eyebrow at his brother before stepping in. "Not only that, pretty ehm... Private parts too." Sam blanched. "Oh my god! So sorry, Gwen... I didn't know!" I rolled my eyes at Gabe. ' _Really? You couldn't tell me that before? I was more than willing to let them touch. You asshat.'_ Gabe looked a bit abashed. "It's ok, Sam. I didn't know either, until Cas just opened his mouth. I think that is a thing angels learn, and we don't." I cast a glare at Gabe. ' _I'm sorry, Gwenny. I forgot, and I got jealous, again._ ' It sounded so regretfull, I almost smiled. ' _Then get a hold of yourself, or get out. I'm going to let them touch, just this once. It's a once in a lifetime for them._ ' I felt his shock, his resolve and his acceptance.

I turned a chair around at the table, sat down and spread my wings full span. "Come on then boys. Have at me. It's ok, just this once." I crossed my arms over the back of the chair and let my head rest on them. "Are you sure, Gwen?" Sam asked carefully. I hummed in assent. "Really sure?" Dean piped up, sounding even a bit more nervous. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He cast a nervous glance at Gabe. "Don't worry, Dean. It's ok. I say it is, so no-one can say otherwise." Cas blinked surprised and shot a quick look at his brother, who was determinedly looking at the stove. Dean breathed deeply. "Ok then... If you're sure..." And he carefully put a hand on my righthand wing. "Oh my god! Those are super soft!" He carefully carded his fingers through the plumage, making little shivers run up my spine. Nothing arousing, but very relaxing, like a good massage. I heard Sam clear his throat. "Yes, Sammy... You too." I mumbled. "Go ahead." I felt his hand lightly land on my other wing. "Oh wow..." he breathed softly, and he started mimicking Dean's actions.

I folded my wings a tiny bit, to let them feel the movement and both bothers gasped in awe. "That's amazing!" they said in unison. I smiled. I loved when they did that in the books, but to hear it was even more amazing. "You guys..." I mumbled affectionately. "... you are just great!" I felt sleepy, but Sam let his hand venture to the point where the wing joined my back, and that gave an unexpected reaction, even for me. I shot up, almost whacking the Winchesters with my wings. "Ehm, guys..." Cas said, a tad too late. "The point where the back and wings meet, is quite sensitive, since the uropygial glands are situated there." Dean cleared his throat. "Uhm, we got that, Cas. Thanks." Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "You ok there, Gwen?" I blinked. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm good." I carefully glanced around at Gabe, but he was gone. "He left when you told Sam it was ok." Cas said in a low whisper. "I think you might want to check on him." I smiled at him. "Thanks, Cas. Am I wrong on assuming you were a bit late telling the boys to be careful, because you were keeping an eye out for Gabriel?" A warm smile graced his cute face. "That, and I had my back turned... It's not usual to watch people touch wings. Intimacy..." I felt a surge of affection for Cas and I hugged him, taking care to not include my wings this time. "Thanks Cas! You're the greatest!"


	50. Chapter 50

I found Gabe in my room, sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod. He had his eyes closed and a sucker in his mouth. I tried sending him a thoughtmessage, but it rebounded. He had closed himself off from me. It made sense, since I could have started fantasising about him doing the touching, and that would have surely riled him, in more ways than one. I sat down next to him and touched his thigh. "Gabey." He jumped and his golden eyes flew open. He pulled the earbuds out of his ears. "Gabey... You ok?" I asked timidly, knowing that I might have crossed a big line by allowing Sam and Dean to touch my wings, at the same time no less. Gabe sighed and pulled me in a hug. As he kissed my temple, I felt his wings curl around me. "I'm good, Gwenny. I just have to remember that you are not familiar with wing etiquette." I sighed happily and melted into the hug.

After a bit, Gabe sighed and let me go. He pulled his wings back and I reluctantly looked up. "Ok. Lemme see." Gabe said, indicating my wings. "Nothing happened. They were very careful and it felt like a good massage." I kept the fact that I nearly knocked them over because Sam got at the point where my wing and back joined, to myself. Gabe quirked an eyebrow. "Still, I wanna see." Sighing, I stretched my wings. "On your stomach, honeybuns. I think I might have to preen you." Casting him a venomous glance over my shoulder, I flopped onto my belly. Preen indeed. I huffed and stretched my wings full span. Gabe sighed and clicked his tongue. "I tought so. Some of the quills have been bent and I think you could use an oiling." I slowly turned to look at him. "A what?" I asked incredulously. I must have misunderstood. "An oiling, Sweetcakes. Meaning that your feathers need a kind of... conditioner rubbed in them." This was getting weirder by the second.

"Conditioner... And you just happen to have that on you?" Gabe sighed and I saw a blush creep up his neck. "No. Actually, you have that on you." He put his hand flat on my back and pushed me back down. "I can do this for you, but you really, really have to know that this is usually a private affair. You do this yourself, or your mate does it for you." I couldn't look back at him, since he was still holding me down, but I mumbled in my pillow. "Two things: I thought being in love with eachother would qualify you as my mate, and secondly: I don't have anything remotely like a conditioner on me." Another big sigh. "Gwenny, do you trust me?" I tried to look at him. "With my life..." I mumbled around my pillow. "Ok then... Here we go... Let's light this candle." He carefully started carding his fingers through the feathers on my right wing, sometimes pulling a bit on a single feather, to get it back in place. I started feeling sleepy again. "This is nice, Gabey. Almost like a massage." I murmured softly. Gabe hummed in assent, not stopping his work. I actually dozed off before Gabe was done with my first wing.


	51. Chapter 51

**Oh my! Only ten chapters left. Thank you all my followers and to those who left kudos! They light up my life! Love from Holland!**

"Gwenny... Wake up, sunshine." Gabe's voice cut through the haze of a very nice dream of him and me, lying in a meadow full of daisies. "Darn it, Gabe. Either shut up or join me in my dream." I grumbled, earning me a chuckle. "Sorry Sweetcakes. I want you to be fully awake, 'cause this could get awkward." That got my attention. "Awkward? What do you mean, exactly?" Gabe coughed embarrased. "Well... I'm done with preening, but now it's time to oil your wings." I quirked an eyebrow. "So? Then you go and do that. Why should I be awake?" Gabe shifted uneasily. "Well, the oil for your wings, it... It comes from you." I struggled to get up, but Gabe kept me pinned. "Care to elaborate there, Angel?" That got me a quick smile. "I... Eh... I have to extract the wingoil from you. From your uropygial glands, actually." That set my feathers on end. "Are those the glands that are located near my back?" Gabe looked at me questioningly. "How do you know?" ' _Well, shit... There goes that secret._ ' I cleared my throat. "Ehm, well.... Cas warned the brothers about a sensitive area there, due to the position of those glands." Proud of that safe, I settled back down. "Well, if you must, you must..." Gabe coughed embarrased, and sighed. "Ok... Here we go."

"I'll just preen some more." Gabe said in my ear, his breath ghosting over my ear giving me all kinds of warm shivers. The tone of his voice alone was seductive as Hell. I sighed in anticipation and closed my eyes longingly. Gabriel's nimble fingers carded through my wings again, but somehow he hit all kinds of different spots this time and I wasn't melting in blissfull relaxation, but rocking in waves of lust. "Gabe.." I panted. "Shshsh. I'm just getting started." he grumbled in a low and seductive voice, making me squirm with longing. His skilled fingers made their slow way towards my back and I felt I was going nuts. "Sssshhhh... It'll be ok, Gwenny." Gabe hushed, his own voice husky and low. His fingers were trailing from the arch of my right wing down to the joint. Suddenly a whitehot spear of lust, so sharp it was almost painfull, shot through my whole body and I arched my shoulders back. "Gabe!" Gabe's fingers had left my back and were back to carding though the feathers, but now and then I could feel them on the flesh of my wing and they were slick with oil. The feeling was erotic as Hell and I could feel the preassure build inside me when Gabe's fingers followed their track back to that one point under my wing. "Just a little more, my beautiful Gwenny." Gabe muttered in my ear and his index and thumb eased their way around my wingjoint. I didn't even utter anything legible when he swiftly pressed down, just a gutteral groan.

I tried like Hell to turn over and ravage Gabe, but he determinedly pushed me back with just one hand. "I know, Gwenny. I know. Almost done with the one wing." The thought of having to do this again with the other wing almost made me lose it. "Gaaaabe...." I moaned. The bastard had the nerve to chuckle as he weaved his fingers through my feathers again. Just as I was sure this devine torture would melt my brain, Gabe pulled his fingers out of my plumage and lightly kissed my back, sending a pleassurable shiver down my spine. "You did great, sweetheart." He whispered. I could hear in his voice that he wasn't as cool with it as he wanted to have me believe. A nasty little thought popped up in my head and I sighed theatrically. "Ok... I'm ready. Second wing. Let's go." I waited until Gabe was occupied with preening and when I was sure he was fully concentrated on his task, I opened my mind to his and smiled impishly in my pillow. He was turned on by handeling my wings like that. I could feel his arousal underneath his concentrating to keep a poker-face. ' _Too can play that game, Angel._ ' I thought, clouding my presence from him. When the enticing electrical flashes started forming under my feathers, I surreptiously fed the enticement to Gabe. Oh, I was subtle and his arousal grew only slightly swifter than without my 'help'. The first time Gabe got oil from my gland, he nearly spilled it as my pleassure shot through him as well. I could feel his suspicion, but the cloud of lust surpressed it and he shrugged it off. I opened the gate a bit more as he started oiling and I could feel that he was as close as I was. When his fingers ghosted near my gland again, I threw open the doors fully and our joined lust was enough. When he pressed down, I threw my head back and moaned his name while the orgasm gripped me, just as he suprisedly stuttered mine and stiffened, riding it out. He slumped over my back, panting. "You little minx..." he murmured, spent. "Now I'll have to get cleaned up." I smiled happily and just mumbled a "You're welcome."


	52. Chapter 52

As wonderful as it was to have my wings fully preened and oiled, and as content I was just lying blissed out on my bed, with an equally zoned out Archangel next to me, the nasty images from my vision irrevokably pushed themselves to the forefront of my brain. "Gwenny?" Gabe stirred, sensing my unease. "What's wrong, honeybuns?" I sighed quivering. "Gabe... If I tell you to stay put, if and when I go missing again, will you?" He shot up, his golden eyes wide and shocked. "HELLS no!!! Why would you even ask that?" I rubbed my face with both my hands. "Please, just... Stay." His handsome face in a confused and angry frown, Gabe shook his head. "No. Never ever. I thought we just agreed that were mates? That means, smartass, that I will move Heaven, Earth, Hell and Purgatory to get you back." His eyes narrowed and he got a sly expression on his face. "You had a vision, didn'tcha?" Defeated, I closed my eyes and nodded.

Suddenly, Gabe was bubbling with energy. "Well then... Don't hold out, what did you see?" I glared at him. "Could you be any more annoyingly happy? It wasn't a fun vision, and I definitely don't want this one to come true." Gabe's eyes got more serious. "What happened, sweetheart? If you tell, we can plot a way around it." I sighed and pleadingly looked at him. "Oh no, don't you do the puppy eyes with those baby blues, Gwen. Castiël is my brother, I'm immune." Somehow I doubted that, but the mentioning of Cas gave me an idea. "How about: I tell all of you. Draw up some real battleplans with the Winchesters and Cas." Gabe smiled his Trickster smile. "Hells yeah! But... For now we'd better sleep. It's like two am. I'm not sure the Hardy boys will love you for waking them now." I had to give him that. "Guess not, but Gabey..." He raised his eyebrows at the nickname. "... I'm not sleepy anymore..." I said in a mock whiny voice. His whiskey coloured eyes twinkled mischeivously. "Well, then... We'll have to remedy that!" he chuckled and nuzzled at my neck, making me giggle.

After my 'insomnia remedy', as Gabe called it, I lay with my arms around Gabe, who was out cold and snoring slightly again. I wished I could see our wings, the gold and hot fudge... I could feel Gabe's wings around us, and I added my own, making for a very nice and warm cocoon. I felt my eyes droop and I started nodding. I half opened my eyes again at some stray thought, and gasped. Foggy, because I was half asleep, but still clear in colour, I could see the gold and hot fudge dome around us. "Nmnmnm. Go to sleep, Gwenny... Worries for tomorrow." Gabe mumbled next to me. He pulled his wings in closer and the warm and secure feeling pulled me under. He was right. Worries for tomorrow.


	53. Chapter 53

Gabe snapped his fingers and the table was laden with all kinds of breakfast food, including Sam's oatmeal with blueberries. "There. That's that." Another snap and one surprised Sam, a very disgruntled and wet Dean, clutching a towel around his waist, and Cas stood around the table. "What the Hell, Gabriel?" Dean yelled. Gabe chuckled. "Sorry, old bean." Another snap, and a pile of Dean's clothing lay on the table. "Consider yourself lucky I didn't zap you here five minutes ago." I couldn't help it. I giggled at Dean's stumped face, earning me a deathglare. Sam's mouth twitched, but he knew better than to laugh at Dean this early in the morning. "If you can snap my clothes here, why not dress me at the same time?" Dean snarled. "It might be a tight fit then." I explained. Seeing three amazed faces and one pair of twinkling whiskey coloured eyes, I knew I had put my foot in it. "Gabe pulled a fast one on me, a while back. When I demanded he put my clothing back on, he told me that he might make them too small." Huffing, Dean grabbed his clothes and stalked off. "Gimme two minutes." he grumbled.

Still pulling on his green plaid shirt, Dean reappeared. "Now what's the freaking hurry, Gabe?" he grumbled, emphasising the 'Gabe' sarcastically. This earned him a raised eyebrow from the Archangel. "Well, Dean-o, Gwen had a vision, and it was bad. So I thought we could have a nice breakfast and see how to prevent it coming true." Imediately, Sam was at my side. "Geez, Gwen... A vision? You ok?" I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sam. I really am. It was a bit of a shocker, but I'm sure we can find a way to stop it." Cas frowned at me. "Was there any indication of the timeframe? Did it involve Lucifer, or Michael?" Gabe held up his hands. "Allright already! Give the girl some room to breath... Let her recap the thing for us, then we can worry our pretty little, well figuratively little.." He eyed the others and his mouth curled sarcastically. "...heads about it. Gwen, the floor is yours." I picked up a scone and cut it in half, trying to find a way to open this can of worms. "Well, I got the vision when I was out cold from the spell..."

"... and, of course Gabriel had to pop up and jump in the way. So, he got kabobed... a second time. Not a good thing to do regularly, Gabriel." I tried and use sarcasm to ease the worry in my gut. Gabriel smirked at me, but in his eyes I could see the worry too. "Good thing we're forewarned then. I think we should train you up a bit, give you a better fighting chance." The others nodded agreeingly. "Good. So, Twiddledee, Twiddledum... does this place have, like, a gym of kinds?" Dean swallowed a healthy bite of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Not that I know of, but Sam has done more exploring..." Sam shook his head. "We do have some pretty spacious rooms near the back. Some only half filled. If we move some stuff around... we could find a place to spar." Gabe clapped his hands. "Great! Let's boogie, so I can start teaching..." That met with three steely glares. "What?" Gabe asked, genuinely surprised. "Not so sure you're the best to teach, Gabriel." Dean said simply. That earned him a foul look. "Why the Hell not? I'm an Archangel. Fierce, absolute..." I smirked. "Heaven's most terrifying weapon." I finished the unintended quote. Cas raised his eyebrows, and the Winchesters grinned. "Exactly!" Gabe said, glad for the support. "No offence, brother, but you have been, erm... 'out of the game' for years." Seeing the matching smirks of Sam and Dean at Cas using airquotes, I giggled. "You need to tell me about that later." I whispered to Sam. "Sure thing." he answered.


	54. Chapter 54

"Shut up, you two. Not important now." Gabe snapped. "You think you're better than me, Cassie? Really. Oh, it's on bro. As soon as we have a training room, we spar." He rounded on Sam. "Right, Samshine... where do we go?" Sam bit his lip to stop smiling. "Come on then... this way." He waved us along as he turned into a corridor. It felt like ages as we wandered through loads of hallways, passages and corridors. Sam opened a door. "There. This should be large enough." he said as he showed us in. I whistled. It reverberated through the air. "I'll say! You could fit a whole gym in here!" There were a few shelves with some boxes and some folders and books, but a snap of Gabriel's fingers took care of those. Another snap, and the room was an actual gym, complete with sparing ring, tredmills mirrors, mats and cycles. Sam grinned like a pumpkin and ran inside. Shaking his head, Dean sauntered in and nudged me. "Healthfreak, isn't he? I for one am going to sit here and watch an angelic sparring." I grinned. "This should be amazing!" Dean said, rubbing his hands.

We sat on a bench, next to the ring and I felt a little trepidition. Gabe may have been out of the game for a while, but he was still an Archangel. Cas casually walked into the ring, still fully dressed in his trenchcoat and everything. "Isn't he going to at least drop the coat?" I asked Dean in a hush. That got me a dark chuckle. "Girl, you don't know Cas... he'd rather die of heatstroke then drop the trenchcoat." Cas glanced at us and a smile played around his mouth. Gabe hopped into the ring and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Ready, baby brother?" Cas just turned towards him and widened his stance a bit. He lifted his chin in a challange. The angels started circling eachother like cats and the tension in my stomach turned up a notch. Sam quietly slid on the bench on my other side. "They ready to go?" he asked so low I nearly missed it. I merely nodded. Almost as if they had been waiting for some kind of signal, both angels dropped their Blades at the same time. I gasped. They hadn't told me they would be using their Blades! Dean pressed me down on the bench. Guess I wasn't to interfere...

Still the angels circled, until Gabe suddenly lunged. Cas parried the stroke, turned and let his Blade swish around at waist hight. Gabe jumped back, his Blade curving through the air. For long, agonising minutes, the angels lunged, parried, stabbed, blocked and basically tried every trick in the book. Cas flipped his Blade around in his hand, the actual blade paralel to his underarm, Gabe threw his over to his other hand. Still they met each and every charge the other made. The Winchesters and I were quite litterally sitting on the edge of our seat. It was a beautiful, yet terrifying, ballet. After a while, I was certain this could go on for ages. The clangs of their Blades meeting full force rang out again and again, but still neither angel showed signs of weariness. They didn't speak, which I was surprised at. I thought taunting would be at least Gabe's game, but they just kept sizing eachother up and then trying a new tack. And then, suddenly, it was over. Cas held his Blade to the side of Gabe's neck, the edge just pressing in slightly. "Not too bad, Gabriel. I did hold back though..." he said in his gravelly voice, not even panting. "Well..." Gabe said, eyeing the Angelblade carefully. "Guess I am out of practice then." Cas lowered his Blade and clasped Gabe's hand. They hugged. "Good fight, bro." Gabe said with a smile. Dean leaned in to me. "Cas did actually hold back. I've seen him in action more times than I care to remember. He is lightning fast." I swallowed hard. "Glad he did then..." Cas walked over, pocketing the Angelblade. "Whenever you feel like training, Gwen, just call." I smiled at him, noticing Gabe standing close by. "Will do, Cas. Maybe you two should spar more often. You looked like you enjoyed it." Cas smiled. "I did. It's nice to know your opponent isn't out to kill you." Gabe chuckled. "I could use it. I used to wipe the floor with Cassie." Dean grinned. "Good times!"


	55. Chapter 55

"Keep your wings tucked in, Gwen." Castiël's gravelly voice commanded. I blew a sweat soaked strand of hair out of my face. "Tyrant." I muttered under my breath. "I heard that, Gwen." I frowned. Sam grinned and Dean tilted his head once. "Angelic hearing." he muttered. "Shut up, Dean. You're distracting her. If you don't keep your wings tucked in, they are liable to get caught or stabbed, even if invisible." I knew Cas was right, and because I wanted to be able to defend myself, I underwent his rigorous training. He seemed to enjoy himself immensely and Dean tended to come watch, and sometimes join in. Today he got Sam to come along too, and we were sparring in turns. "Besides, if you should encounter someone who can see them, your wings are prone to telling if you're up to something." I straightened. "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Sensing the sparring was done for now, Dean relaxed too. "He's right, Gwen. Just before you attack, your wings tend to flatten down just a bit. If you press them to your body, they don't." Well crap. I'd better watch that.

Sparring with the Winchester boys was very different from sparring with either angel. Cas was ruthless, and Gabe played dirty. "Just because you're nice, doesn't mean the enemy will be so polite as to return the favour." Gabe said when I accused him of cheating. I scoffed. "I bet a demon wont even think to kiss me up against the cornerpost." Gabe smirked, his eyes twinkling. Cas had left us to go help the hunters with a case. He pressed into me more, the whiskey colour of his eyes turning amber. "I know. I'm working with what I have." Mesmerised I stared into his eyes, idly noting that the dark ring around his irises also darkened. "Gwenny..." his voice was low and hoarse, and it tingled down my spine into my guts. "I can make sure those three muttonheads will be gone for the day." I gulped, trying to wet my dry throat. "Gabey..." His tongue slipped over his lower lip and he closed in. "Yes Sweetcakes?" I could feel his breath ghost over my lips. "Kiss me again." A low chuckle, which played hopscotch over my vertibrae. "Gladly." he whispered, before pressing his warm mouth on mine. I moaned as he teased my lower lip with his tongue. My whole body warmed up and I melted against his form. He groaned, making me feel a powerful surge of heat vibrate through me. I opened my mouth and Gabe let his tongue slip in. He still tasted of cinnamon and sugar and I knew I could never eat another cinnamon doughnut again without thinking of him. His hands slid up my sides, onto my back. I pulled back regretfully. "Gabey... don't be long stalling them." He smirked, his eyes twinkling mischeivously. "I won't. I couldn't leave you alone for long, if I tried."

"Hey, guys, get this..." I cursed and ducked under Gabriel's arms to step to the middle of the ring. "What?" Sam looked up from his book. "Oh, I thought Dean and Cas were here. Gosh, you must have been sparring hard. You're both pretty flushed..." I could feel my blush deepen. "Yeah... Gabe's a filthy cheat." The splash of cold water that hit me out of nowhere made me gasp. Sam laughed. "I know, but I also know not to tell anybody. He's pretty petty in his reactions at times." The bucket that upended itself over him, was filled with molasses and Sam spluttered. "Gabe, you ass! That book is invaluable! One of a kind." Gabe chuckled and snapped his fingers. The book was spotless, contrary to Sam, who was still dripping fat rivulets of sticky, brown syrup. Dean came in, viewed the situation and burst out laughing. "Cas! Cas! C'mere a minute." he called back into the hallway. Cas came running in, only to give a master eyeroll. "Really, Gabriel? Not a very mature way to settle your differences, brother." Dean was still chuckling. "Nope. Fun though." The glare Cas gave Dean made me cringe. "Gabe, clean this up, please. I'm getting cold, and I think this has gone far enough." I plead. That earned me a saucy wink. "Only because you asked so nicely, Gwenny." He snapped his fingers and the next minute I was warm and dry, and Sam was clean. "Thank you, Gabriel." he said sarcastically. "You should thank Gwen. She's the only one who asks me nicely to do stuff." Gabe popped a sucker in his mouth and zapped away before any of us could reply.


	56. Chapter 56

With Sam's research done, Cas, Sam and Dean were following up on the hunt. I rummaged around the kitchen, making two mugs Dutch style hot chocolate, with big swirls of whipped cream and marshmallows. "Mmmmm. Oh my Dad! I must keep you! You make me sweet, hot drinks!" I felt two arms around my waist and leaned into the warm body behind me. "Promise?" I asked, noting my voice had lowered in timbre. Gabe nuzzled my neck, making goosebumps race down my arms and a hot shiver slide down my spine. "Mmmaybe... what kind of chocolate are we talking about?" I lifted one of the mugs and ran it under his nose, wafting the dark, sweet smell at him. "The kind my 'oma' (Dutch for nanna) always made. Dutch Cocoa, sugar, stir like crazy, whilst adding little splashes of boiling hot milk. Top off with whipped cream. Only thing American I add is the marshmallow." Gabe inhaled the scent deeply and full on moaned. "Mmmmmmm. Gwennyyyy. You're getting more tempting every time." His voice was deep, making my knees weak. He turned me around, careful not to have any precious chocolate spill. "Once I have finished this, I'm going to have my own sweet thing." I kissed his nose. "You should be glad your teeth don't rot." Gabe chuckled.

"I set up a few nice roadblocks for my baby brother and the muttonheads. We should have about two days..." I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "Isn't that cheating, Gabriel?" He chuckled deeply. "Yeah... but I don't care." A word my 'oma' always used for me when I was being mischeivous, popped up in my memories and I smiled. "Dondersteen. (Scallywag)" Gabe grinned his Trickster grin. "Don't you know it." he hummed, as he took one of the steaming mugs. He took a sip and the moan he uttered, slid right into my abdomen. "Yeah, I'm gonna keep you, Sweetcakes. You make hot chocolate like the Gods meant it to be. Bittersweet, liquid sin." He waggled his eyebrows. "Kinda like you." I licked my lips, trying to keep my thoughts out of the bedroom. "Wasn't that your thing?" I quipped. He made a faux-surprised face, gasp and all, pressing his hand to his heart. "Me? Honey, didn't you hear? I'm an angel...." He sipped from his mug and his amber eyes locked onto mine. Somehow, I didn't think it would be possible for me to keep this out of the bedroom, if I wanted to. I couldn't help it... I gave in. "Drink your sinful beverage, angel. I want to do bad things." Gabriel's eyebrows shot up and he all but inhaled the chocolate. Sporting a beautiful chocolatemilk moustache, Gabriel snapped his fingers, having us fall on my bed in a heap of tangled limbs.

I huffed out my breath, trying not to show how my whole body ached for his touch. "You could have asked me to come with, Gabriel." I chided, but my heart wasn't in it. He chuckled, nuzzling my neck. "I didn't want to waste time. I need you, Gwenny." His voice was low, husky and I felt myself melting into his embrace. "Gabey..." I gasped into his ear. "... kiss me." Gabe smiled his Trickster smile. "Gladly." he hummed before claiming my mouth. I gasped, and he let his tongue dart in. His taste and smell drew me in a candy flavoured and -scented Heaven, which I didn't want to leave. I licked the chocolate from his upperlip and Gabriel moaned deep. "Gwenny, my beautiful Gwenny." he purred, making my bones turn to jello. His hand shoved under my shirt collar and stroked my clavicle. "So soft..." he hummed, pressing little kisses along my neck. I let my hands wander, under his shirt and up his back. "So strong." I murmured back, feeling him arch his back into my hands. Gabe sat up and pulled his shirt off. I drank in the sight, almost drooling at his naked torso. "Gabey... too slow. I want you. Now." His amber eyes darkened more, pupils blowing. With a snap all our clothes were gone, and he let his eyes roam over me. "Mmmmm. Missing something though..." Gabriel hummed. He snapped his fingers again. I winced at the sudden coldness against my skin. I glanced down and started laughing. "Whipped cream? Corny, Gabey. Very corny." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Wait until you see what I'm going to do, before you judge." My whole body tingled at those words. The tought of the Winchesters and Cas being out for days just made this even better.


	57. Chapter 57

I can never, ever look at whipped cream again without blushing. That Archangel has a very active imagination! It was the third day after we got the bunker to ourselves, and I was diligently washing my hair. Having an angelic boyfriend with a sweettooth is a challenge. You get sticky in all sorts of ways and places. The front door to the bunker slammed shut and Cas' voice called out. "Gabriel! We need to talk!" I bit my lip and made sure I got dressed in no time. "Cassie!!! Boys!!! Everything go ok?" Gabe was his usual, chipper self and even I knew it was a farce. "Why, Gabriel?" Was all Cas asked, his voice dull in resignation. "Why what, brother dearest?" The door slammed again and a heavy footfall tromped down the metal staircase. "Why the Hell did you mess with us like that, asshat?" Dean... I grinned. "Dean-o! What language..." More footsteps on the stairs. "Really, Gabriel?" I hurried towards the main area. "Sam-a-lam! You all seem grouchy. What gives?" I stepped next to Gabe and he winked at me. That did it. I whacked the back of his head with my wing, causing Cas to bite his lip amusedly, Dean to grin and Sam to snort. "Apologise, Gabe. And explain. Now." I said sternly. He looked at me, faux-hurt expression in place. I just raised an eyebrow. "Or I will." He crossed his arms, daring me. I tilted my head. "Your call, angel." I turned to the others. "Hi guys. Sorry about that. It seems Gabe thought he and I needed some 'alonetime'." Gabriel rolled his eyes and his head back.

"HAH!" Dean burst out. "See Sammy? Told you!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Gabe, next time, ask." Cas glared at his brother. "Politely, Gabriel. Ask politely. You want us to be polite, do us the same courtesy. I swear, you're a child at times." Then he turned to me, his cerulean eyes serious yet soft. "Did he treat you right, Gwen?" I smiled and draped my wing over Gabe's shoulder. "Yeah he's great." Cas quirked his mouth in a quick smile. "Hm." he mused. "Guess I have a sister-in-law now..." Whoa! That statement made me blink. "Cassie..." Gabe actually sounded pleading, which... Hello uncalled for tingles. Cas smirked. "What? You cannot tell me that you are not 100% into this. You act jealous if she gets friendly with Sam or Dean, you fly off as soon as you think she needs you... Besides, when she's near, you try and fold her into your wings, every. time." Sam chuckled as Dean full on grinned. "Busted, Trickster..." Dean rumbled. "Well, I... ehm..." Gabe turned to me. "Gwenny..." I blinked. "Is that true?" He swallowed, ducking his head. I could still see the blush though. "Yes..." he almost whispered, not looking up. I couldn't. I wanted to tease him, but he looked so adorable... I pulled him into a hug and wrapped my wings around him too. "Good, 'cause I feel the same way." Cas looked away, as the Winchesters chuckled. After a bit, Dean pointedly coughed. "As nice as all this fluff is, we got news, so settle down and buckle up." Curious, I parted with my Archangel. "News? What news?" Gabriel suddenly was all business too. He swung a chair around and sat in it, his arms on the back and his eyes alert. "I hope it's good news, 'cause I'm not in the mood for darkness and gloom." Cas ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. It's about Gwen." Alertness shifted into full on alarm. "What about her?" I cocked my head in disbelief. Was he Seriously forgetting I was there? "We drove past her house on the way back. It's swarmed with demons." Gabe jumped up. "Crap!!" I put my hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Gabey. We all knew this was coming. It's why we trained so hard, isn't it?" Gabriel relaxed marginally. "Yeah, and you're in great shape." He leaned his head back against me. "I should know..." he added suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Dean chuckled. "You're back on track allright." Cas rolled his eyes. "Good. Now, can we get to planning?"


	58. Chapter 58

I parked Handsome a few streets over from my house. I did not want those black eyed sons of bitches getting their grimey paws on him. Getting out, I whispered "Christo." under my breath. Nothing happened. The passers-by just kept on walking, rollerblading and standing around. I straightened my back, stretching out my wings fully before tucking them in tightly. You never knew if those jackasses had more captured angels. The nearer I got to my house, the more edgy I became. Some people just made my flesh crawl. I guessed those were posessed, but I didn't even glance at them, unless I knew the meatsuit. Then I acted naturally and greeted them, as if I was totally unaware. I kept a constant prayer running to Gabe and Cas. I pointed out all the suspected demons, so they and the Winchesters could excorsise them. My heart cringed when my nextdoor neighbour, mr. Osmund, gave off the 'demonvibe'. "Morning mr. Osmund!" I called out, my own voice sounding off and too high in my ears. I cleared my throat. "Nice day for a spot of gardening, isn't it?" It was a dreary day, but the demon was clipping the hedge. "Yes indeed, dear. Just the day for it!" he answered cheerily. "Where have you been? Haven't seen you around in ages!" I steeled myself. "I got into a bit of an accident, mr. Osmund. But now I'm all better, and ready to get on with my life!" If I hadn't been on the lookout, I would have missed it, but his eyes flashed black just a nanosecond, confirming my suspicions. "Well, glad you're ok. You go and check your house. Who knows what vermin has gotten in." I feigned a shiver as I stuck my key in the lock. "Please, don't say that. See ya around, mr. Osmund!" I called and waved before stepping inside.

I shut the door and leaned against it. ' _Inside now, guys. I bet I'll have company in a few minutes._ ' I prayed to my personal guardian angels. I tossed my keys to their usual spot on the hallway cabinet, but I clenched Handsome's keys in my hand. I picked up the veritable mountain of mail and started sorting. Lots of junk, one postcard from my college friend. Apparently the Bahama's are a great place to be when your husband is a hotel owner and looking for new venues. I smirked. Ramona had always said she'd marry rich and go places. The rest was just bills, which got taken out of my account monthly, so no big problem, and some letters from my boss, who, I was glad to notice, was uninclined to put up with my sudden absence and had terminated my contract. He was such a douchebag, and I had hated my job. I felt a presence and looked up. "Well, hello." It was the leader of the bunch that had taken me in the first place. I felt my wings twitch in warning, but I clamped them down. "You!" I breathed. I didn't follow my instincts to crouch down in a fighting stance. I had to follow the plan. "Yeah, me. Imagine the surprise I felt, when one of my co-workers told me he had seen you, wandering around here. I thought you'd bled out for sure." Two more demons came sauntering into view. "I'll scream..." I warned, making my voice quiver on purpose. The leader guffawed. "Awe, hear the kitty mew. She wants to play!" The other two barked a laugh, then popped up behind me and grabbed my arms. In a swirl of black and colours, we were gone.

As soon as my feet hit solid ground, I ducked, bringing my assailants out of balance. I swung around, freeing my arms, and swiped at their feet. "Oh my! Kitty has learned a few tricks..." the leader drawled, but he did try and keep away. I brought my fists up in one swift move, hitting both others on their chins. Then I rounded on their leader and started pacing a circle. He looked uneasy and suddenly lunged. I stepped aside and rammed both my elbows down on his back. He grunted and faceplanted. I panted, but kept my watch up. My attackers were regrouping. We fought another round, and another. I got my share of cuts and bruises, but I gave as good as I got, and the demons were starting to look uncertain. Glancing around I groaned. I was standing in another warehouse, thinking: ' _What is it with demons and old, dilapitated warehouses?'_ , when an uneasy silence fell over the three guys I had been beating up. Suddenly an fourth one popped up. He was about 5'10", wearing an expensive, black suit, and a smug grin. I instantly despised him, but I also felt a chill of fear. "Well now, what have we here?" he drawled in a slick Brittish accent, his grey eyes crinkling at the corners. I gulped. ' _The King is in play, boys._ ' I hoped the angels could track me down. "Crowley, I presume?" He seemed impressed. "Here's a novel thing, boys. This charming young lady apparently knows who I am." he said, turning to his panting and bleeding minions. He turned back to me, the twinkle in his eyes replaced by pure malice. "How is that possible, darling? We haven't had the pleasure yet, have we?" I knew who he was, and that the brothers didn't find him scary, but still his presence chilled me to the bone. I still managed to gather my sass and reply: "No, we haven't had the pleasure, cause I'm sure pleasure comes nowhere near you, if given half a chance." He cocked his head and smiled mockingly. "Sassy... You're not accquainted with a certain greeneyed hunter, now are you?" I knew I had to play dumb. "I don't like hunters. And what has murdering animals have to do with you?"


	59. Chapter 59

Crowley stepped up to me and I stepped back until I felt my wings brush the concrete wall. Crap. Too many things coincided with my vision... "Then tell me, my dear, how would you even know of me, let alone that I am who I am?" He traced his hand along my jaw and I glared at him. "Chuck Shurley." That made him chuckle. "Oh dear... Another fangirl. Then you should know about hunters too, darling. That means you lied to me... I don't take kindly to being lied to..." I huffed. "Right, cause you're the posterboy of honesty..." Another dark chuckle. "You could be Squirrel's little sister, with remarks like those. Too bad for you, he dropped out of my good books, otherwise I might have been inclined to forgive you for not cooperating, not dying and for dusting up my boys. Now, I think I will just have to take care of you myself." I pressed my back to the wall, feeling the rough surface scratch my wings, and fought down the anxiety coursing through my veins. I clenched my fist around Handsome's keys, making the cold crystal peeking out between my index and middle finger. This was only going one way now... "You are a charming guy, Crowley, but I'm a grown girl. I can handle my own stuff." I sassed and swung with all my might. The golden crystal sliced a neat cut in the King of Hell's cheek and he looked genuinely surprised. "OW!" He dabbed at his cheek and examined the blood on his fingers. The cut slowly healed itself, as I already knew it would, and Crowley looked nothing if not totally pissed. "Well, I have to admit you have spunk, my dear. Too bad it will kill you." he said and pulled a long, thin blade from his inner pocket. "That's an Angelblade. How the Hell did you get your slimy claws on that?" I asked, taking care to sound surprised.

The King of Hell smirked. "Oh I have my resources. Besides, since the angelwars, these things are in surplus." Angelwars? Right, I still had to talk to Cas and Gabe about that... "Now, where were we?" Crowley mused. "Oh, right. I was going to kill you." he said, matter-of-factly, and pulled his arm back slightly, getting ready for the kill. I could see it in his eyes. ' _Any time now guys..._ ' I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when I heard a painfully familiar voice shout out. "No! Gwenny!" In a flash, I opened my eyes, only to still see Gabe jump in front of me and get impaled on the Angelblade. I screamed. "Gabriel!!!!" Crowley looked surprised, then smug and overly pleased. The light coming from the body in front of me, was intense and I screwed my eyes shut. When it had dimmed again, I opened my eyes to find a body slumped against me. I sank to my knees and hugged the cold husk, curling my wings around it. "Gabriel?" Crowley asked, wiping his Angelblade on his silk kerchief. "The Archangel? Wasn't he dead? I mean... already dead. How can I have killed him again?" I glared up at him, unable to speak. "Crowley!" Sam's voice rang out, clear as a bell. Then Dean followed. "Crap... oh, you're in for it now, asshat." He gave the King of Hell a pointed look. "Big man won't be happy you killed his fourth son." Crowley blinked. "Seriously? You expect me to believe that? God? Hadn't he skipped out? Gone out to lunch or something?" Thunder growled outside. "You were saying?" Sam tossed in, a smirk on his handsome features. Crowley gulped. "I think you should go, you limey cockroach. We'll try and put in a good word for you, seeing you did help us at times." Dean said as he squated down next to me, while outside more thunder rolled. "You ok?" he asked. Silently, I nodded.

Cas winged his way in, and I saw his black wings a second before he folded them. "Crowley..." he said in his gravelly voice. He looked over at me and his face became a mask of shock and pain. "You idiot... you killed the last true Archangel. I don't think my Father will be very lenient towards you." The thunder got louder. Crowley ran his finger along his collar, as Cas slipped out his own Angelblade. "You leave and leave this girl alone. She is under our protection now. Don't you even think about trying to get to her." Another thunderclap punctuated his remark, and Crowley started to look positively scared. "Boys, we're leaving. Squirrel, Moose, Feathers. Been a pleassure, as usual." He disappeared, with his cronies. Sam and Cas joined Dean and me on the floor. "Well, that went about as planned, didn't it?" I sighed, looking down on the body in my arms. "Yeah... still, I wish we could have done this differently. It wasn't fun to do."


	60. Chapter 60

I didn't look up when the sound of wings filled the warehouse, nor when warm arms surrounded me. The body in my arms started to shimmer, become insubstantial and faded away. "Come on, Gwenny. I'm ok. I'm here." I breathed in deeply and the cottoncandy smell calmed my frayed nerves. I leaned into that warm embrace. "I know, Gabey. But it was Hell to see you die, even knowing it was just a copy." He nuzzled my neck. "I'm sorry. We couldn't let the King go with him knowing I'm still kicking. And this was enough to distract him from actually killing you." I unfurled my wings and folded them against my back again. "Can we go? I'm hurting and getting stiff from sitting on this damp concrete." The brothers chuckled, Cas smiled, but Gabe frowned. "You're hurt? No-one told me!" Sam helped me up. "Gabe, she's been fighting demons. Of course she got a bit bruised. You can heal her and pamper her once we're home." Gabe sighed. "You're right. I should give her credit and not freak out over some cuts and bruises." He looked at me and his worried expression softened. "Come, Kung-fu girl. I'll drop you off at your car." He turned to the others. "You got them all?" They nodded in unison. "Yes, we did. Every demon in your neighbourhood has been exorsised. You're safe to go get Handsome." Dean said, smiling at me. Gabe gave them the two fingered salute and we were off. Handsome was right where I left him, gleaming in the afternoon sun, and I was glad I could get behind the wheel. Gabe slid in the passengerseat. "Let's go home." he said with a grin. We drove to the Bunker together, and after I parked Handsome, we went into my room. I fell onto the bed with a groan. "Oh! Devine!" I moaned and burried my head in the pillow. Gabe touched my head and I felt the battered feeling ease away, along with the fatigue. "I'm still going to sleep, Gabe." I muttered. Gabe chuckled as he started to work his fingers in my feathers. "I'm sure you will." he said softly. His magic fingers turned my bones to warm, liquid goo and I was out before he was done with the first wing.

I opened my eyes to find myself alone. Disgruntled, I made my way to the kitchen, craving more of Dean's excellent coffee. The Bunker was silent, and I didn't like it. One glance at the clock had me relax. It was only five thirty in the morning. Everybody should still be asleep, well, except for the angel bro's, but who knew where they were. Upside to this was the total peace and quiet, downside: no coffee. I grumbled and busied myself with the coffeemaker. I was on my second cup when Sam came in. "Morning, early bird!" he chimed and grabbed himself a cup. "Mmm. Almost as good as Dean's." Sam hummed and sat down opposite me. "You ok?" I smiled along the lip of my cup. "As ok as I can be. I didn't have nightmares, so that's a plus." I rolled my shoulders, tensing up my wings as well. "And having an angel cure you does reduce the soreness after a fight." Sam chuckled. "Yeah, that is one major upside to that. But angels are still not human. They tend to mess up things that we think are pretty normal." Dean came in, wearing a grey robe over his t-shirt and boxers. "Oh, don't get me started. Remember the first time Cas tried making pancakes?" He shuddered, as he grabbed a cup and poured the last of the coffee for himself. I emptied mine and got up. Sitting in a chair was always fun with my wings and I felt a little stiff. I arched my back up, like a cat, pressing my wings close to my body, then I bent my back the other way, stretching my wings up and straight back. When I let loose, my wings dropped and I sighed contently. Dean and Sam stared at me, wide eyed. "What?" I asked. "Ehm. I've seen Cas stretch that way before, but with the wings in play, it got clear why he stretches like that." Dean answered. Sam nodded. "Yeah. You kinda forget that he has wings, so stretching like that seems weird. But you made us see that it is pretty logical." Dean sipped his coffee. "Not to mention awesome. It's an impressive sight."

I caught a whiff of cottoncandy and oceanbreeze near the doorway and I turned towards it. "Hi guys!" I called as they popped up. Then I fell silent. When they appeared, I saw their wings, flapping behind them, but this time, when they stilled, I still saw them. I gaped, but the angels gaped right back. "How?" Gabe asked, as Cas tilted his head quizzically. Dean chuckled. "Hi there, Tonto." Gabe frowned at him. "What are you on about, neanderthal?" Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Grumpy?" he asked. Sam bit his lip. "No, according to your brother, Douchy." Gabe quipped. Sam and I both snorted. Gabe turned to me again, his golden wings trembling. "Laugh it up, you two. I wanted to know how you knew where we would appear." he barked, pointing at me. Sensing his mood was less than sunny, I bit my cheeks. "I smelled you." Sam crinkled his nose, while Cas fluffed his wings a bit and frowned confused. "You... smelled us?" he asked uncertainly, as if he thought he had heard wrong. "Yeah. Gabe smells like cottoncandy, and you're like an oceanbreeze." The angels turned to look at eachother, Gabe tilted his head, and Cas nodded, then they turned back to me. "I told you she was developing things I'd rather she didn't!" Gabe said to Cas, who nodded pensively. Gabe's wings twitched nervously, while Cas lay them prim against his back. This was my cue. "Ehm, guys..." I wavered. "Speaking of which... I think I have something new..." Golden and cerulean eyes scrutinised me. "What?" Gabe said, tersly. "I... I errrr.... I'm seeing your wings?" I said apologetically. That caused them both to flare their wings out a little and they overlapped a bit. Gabe's golden plumage and Cas' ravenblack stood out against eachother, and I sighed. So pretty. "If you can see ours, does that mean you can see yours too?" Cas asked, earning him a wingslap to the head from Gabe. "Of course not, Cassie. She hasn't been in Hell, has she?" I blinked, remembering a time when I had thought I had seen my wings, merged with Gabe's, in a dome around us. I carefully pulled my right wing around my shoulder and gasped. Soft feathers, in the hot fudge colour of my hair, curled over my shoulder like they belonged there. I felt faint. "Gabey?" I squeaked, making him rush to my side. "What is it?" I vaguely motioned to my shoulder. "I...I...I..." Nope, my mind wasn't making the words today. Thankfully, Gabe didn't need them. "You can see them?" he asked, incredulous. I nodded. Gabe sat down in my chair, hard. "Holy Hell..." he muttered.


	61. Chapter 61

"This is getting annoying." I sighed. Gabriel had been flexing his wings, playing some kind of peek-a-boo with Cas' wings, and pulling and pushing my wings around, just to check if I really could see them. Then he had started some kind of Twenty questions about them. "I agree with Gwen, Gabriel. You have proven, beyond doubt, that Gwen is indeed capable of seeing all our wings." Dean smirked. "Awe, you guys. Gabe is having fun... let him." Gabe deadpanned. "I'm stumped. I'm going to get answers, right now." He stood up and stretched his wings. "See you in a bit!" He winked and flapped his wings. I could track him, until he dove through the wall. "Cas... where can he find answers to this?" Cas put his index finger to his pouted lips. "I'm not sure, Gwen, but I do know that he is right. You are developing angelic traits in an alarming tempo. Normally, other angels can identify us by our true visage, which they and the demons can see, but sometimes, sensitive angels can identify by smell. Is there a chance you can get a scent that identifies Sam or Dean?" Dean scrambled back. "Heyheyhey... I'm not gonna let her sniff me!" Cas rolled his eyes. "Really, Dean. She wouldn't have to sniff you at all." That didn't soothe him one bit. "Hey, I showered! I shouldn't smell of anything but my showergel!" Surreptiously, I inhaled tough my nose. "Hmm. Gunpowder, Holy oil, engine grease and a very typical, woodsy smell." Dean shut his mouth with an audible click. Cas smirked. "Very good. And Sam?" I turned towards the taller man, closed my eyes and inhaled again. "Very similar, except his is gunpowder, Holy oil, old books and sunshine over a fresh oceany scent." Sam blushed, but Cas looked impressed. "Very good. It took me over a year to identify them. Angels are easy, since our Grace keeps us clean. Humans carry lots of smells, but only a few are always around them. Hunters tend to have the gunpowder smell and Holy oil or Holy water, sometimes with deadmansblood if they specialise in vampires, or silver for werewolves or shifters." I smiled. "Good to know."

I caught that whiff of cottoncandy again ans smiled. "Gabe is back!" Then another smell hit me. "He isn't alone... I can smell... Earth, parchment and ink, and... love?" Cas' eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. Then Gabe appeared, a scruffy looking guy next to him. I gasped. "Carver Edlund?!" The brothers blinked and then said in unison: "Chuck?" This was all trumped by Cas, who punched out a breathless: "Dad?" The scruffy beard twitched in a crooked smile. "Correct. All of you." Dean stepped up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Dad?! You're... God?" The guy smiled more. "Chuck, please. I told you... I'm a God, a cruel, cruel capricious God." Dean ran both his hands through his hair. "I can't believe you!" He started pacing. "I'm sorry, Dean. But I did restore Cas for you, several times. And I allowed Death to get Sam his soul back." Sam scratched the back of his head. "Thank you..." he muttered. Chuck turned to Cas. "How did you know I'm me, son? I haven't turned my power on." Cas frowned, then indicated me. "Gwen. She smelled Earth, parchment and ink, and love. Not a human alive that smells of love." Chuck smiled at me proudly. "Ah, Gwendolyn... my precious Earthangel." I ducked my head and fought the blush crawling up my neck. "See, guys. Gwen is the first Earthangel to develop so much powers. I'm curious what life will bring for you. I hope you and Gabe get to have a long life." Gabe spluttered, but Chuck just kept smiling benevolently. "I know about you two. Hell, everyone in this Bunker knows." I glanced around, only to meet wide grins. "Duh, Dad. Gwen told them." Gabe groused. "Because you messed with them. I think she's good for you. Keep you on your toes." This was met with laughter from the Winchesters and Cas. Gabe stuck out his tongue at them, and I started to giggle. Even God was on my side here.

Sam and Dean waved us off. Gabe knew of a nice cabin in the woods of Kansas. We were going to live there, and help out the brothers when they would need it. Would this be permanent? I didn't know, nor did Gabe, but with his Father in the shadows, we would be safe enough. Gabe haar grumbled and groused about taking Handsome, but I wasn't going to let him gather dust in the Bunker, just because Gabe could fly. Besides, I might want or need to get out, while he was off doing his guardian angel stuff. He had filled me in on his other winged charge, Adrienne, who was taking care of her dead sister's children and delivered mail, and Samson, the little boy whose soul was made up from Samandriël's Grace. Regardless of his own opinion of himself, Gabriel was a good guardian and had a loving heart, and I was glad that he found a special place for me in it. Did I expect a 'happily ever after'? Nope. I knew we would fight, bicker and snark at eachother, but I also knew I loved him more than life. For me that would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it! 61 chapters! This is my longest fic to date... Thank you all for keeping up with me. I'm not so sure this is the last we will hear of Gwen, the Earthangel. But for now, we will let her get some R&R. Enjoy this last chapter, my unicorns! Love from Holland!


End file.
